Perdida en Lakewood
by Dulce Ardley
Summary: Emilia es una joven soñadora, amante empedernida de las historias de época, sumergida en un mundo poco amable, añora poder perderse en ese mundo ficticio y conocer a los personajes que robaron su corazón.
1. ¿Dónde quedaron las buenas maneras?

**_Perdida en Lakewood_**

_._

___Cuantos no nos perdimos alguna vez en esa vieja novela, o en esa maravillosa historia que vimos alguna vez por televisión. Añoramos, entrar en ese mundo mágico y distinto, donde los personajes se hacían ideales. Pero… si tuviésemos la oportunidad de que eso ocurriera, si la magia realmente existiera y de pronto nos viéramos sumergidos en la realidad de ese mundo soñado, ¿estarían dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo, con tal de continuar viviendo en la fantasía que tanto ansiaron?_

**·  
**

Emilia era una chica soñadora, vivía imaginando lo lindo que sería de pronto encontrarse inmersa en esos mundos ficticios, llenos de buenas maneras y costumbres. Historias de antaño, de aquellas épocas donde el cortejo hacia mujeres inteligentes, con voz, y capaces de hacer mucho más de lo que la sociedad dictaba era el centro de la narrativa. Siempre por supuesto, cortejadas y deseadas por grandes hombres, no solo por su poder, sino mas bien, por su corazón, eran ideales, de esos que en estos años son más que nada un tesoro anhelado, casi una fantasía.

Con sus 27 a cuestas, soltería, y poca gracia. Emilia vivía siempre soñando en esos mundos donde incluso la familia, tenía un real significado. Para ella, el significado de esa palabra distaba mucho de lo que ella conocía como tal. Era profesional sí, con su título de Médico Veterinario, amaba a los animales mucho más que a muchos humanos.

- _¿Por qué la gente ha cambiado tanto? _Se preguntaba con resignación, luego de leer por enésima vez, la historieta de época que tanto amaba. Si bien hay gente mala, las acciones, eran tan diferentes.

- _Si tan solo, existiera en esta época una Candice y un Albert, todo sería tan diferente_… pensaba mientras daba un suspiro.

El bocinazo y frenado en seco de un auto, sacó a Emilia de sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo dolorido y en el suelo, ahora veía cómo un montón de rostros la rodeaban.

- ¿Está viva?- escuchó a alguien preguntar. - _Pues claro que estoy viva, estoy bien no se preocupen, fue solo un golpe por la caída y un gran susto, nada más_, insistía. Entre los murmullos de los espectadores, una voz resaltó.

- _No sé de dónde salió, cruzó de repente_, afirmaba un hombre de no muy buena apariencia

- _¡Imbécil! Cruzaba con luz verde, troglodita, debías tú fijarte por dónde manejas ¡idiota! ¿Dónde te regalaron el permiso de conducir? ¡Eres un estúpido!_ Sentenció la chica, furibunda por la acción de esa persona. Levantándose con dificultad por el golpe, se fue llena de rabia hacia su casa. - _En Lakewood, eso no ocurriría,_ dijo convencida.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Ya en su casa al fin, al entrar notó que no había nadie. - _Qué raro, nadie me avisó que saldría_ - pensó sin dar mayor importancia. _-¡Hola Gordito! _Saludó cariñosamente a su gato, un gordo viejo y adorable, que para ella era como un hijo. El felino dormía plácidamente como cada tarde, en su rincón favorito de la casa, parecía no notar nada, cuando se encontraba en aquella plácida tarea. _-que envidia me das, gordo-_ dijo resignada.

_-Creo que es una maravillosa idea, dormir, estoy tan cansada, y ¡mi cuerpo duele! Malditos estúpidos que andan por ahí quitando vidas y haciendo de las calles un festival de accidentes. ¡Irresponsables! _Gritó en la soledad de su hogar, para luego dejarse caer en su cama. Agotada, comenzó a pensar en aquel capítulo en que _Stear_ se presenta ante _Candy_… -_Ni Stear y sus fracasados inventos, eran tan peligrosos como los tipos que hay al volante hoy en día_, reflexionó antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse al mundo de los sueños...

.

.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bueno chicas! acá les dejo el inicio de lo que será mi nueva historia. Inspirada en la idea de "Lost In Austen", serie de televisión, que cuenta lo que sucede cuando una chica de esta época, cambia de lugares con la protagonista de su novela favorita de tiempos pasados, "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Esta, no será una adaptación de aquella serie, si no que solo tomé la idea de lo que pasaría si nos introducimos de un momento a otro, en un mundo de fantasía, añorado y desconocido.

Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña intro, aunque aun no aparezcan esos personajes que sé que todas ansían leer en nuevas aventuras :)

Un abrazo, **Dulce Ardley.**


	2. El Encuentro

**Capítulo 1. El encuentro**

- _¡Ay! Que sol más molesto, ¿quiero seguir durmiendo?_ Rezongaba mientras luchaba por abrir sus ojos. Se sentía agotada aunque su cuerpo ya no dolía. Los rayos del sol, insistían en iluminar el rostro de la mujer, que hasta hace poco, dormía plácidamente.

- _¿Qué hora será? ¿Ya amaneció?_ Se preguntaba confundida. _¡Me quedé dormida!_ Gritó alarmada. Saltando de la cama, con total agilidad, se sacó su ropa sucia por el incidente anterior, y se colocó rápidamente un sencillo vestido gris de algodón y zapatos sin taco del mismo color.

Frente al espejo se encontraba una joven, con un sencillo vestido hasta las rodillas, de escote redondo y amplio, cuyo corte bajo su generoso busto, ayudaba a ocultar los kilos extras de la chica. De piel blanca, pero no en extremo, ojos grandes y castaños, bien marcados por sus largas pestañas, su largo cabello castaño y ligeramente ondulado, era cepillado con apuro. No era una chica que sobresaltara por su belleza física, ni tampoco por luchar tratando de cambiar ello. Rara vez se maquillaba, pero en ese momento decidió hacerlo. Se veía terriblemente demacrada. -_Justo hoy que me quedo dormida y voy atrasada a trabajar, tenían que aparecer estas ojeras_, decía resignada, mientras se dirigía al baño, para terminar con la rutina.

Lista, caminaba hacia la sala, y notaba que nadie estaba ahí -_¿Se fueron todos temprano y nadie me despertó? Vaya familia la que tengo, _decía_. - Y tú gordito, tampoco me fuiste a despertar, _añadió con ternura, acercándose a su querido gato, que nuevamente encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el mismo lugar donde estaba el día anterior.

Salió de la casa, apresurada, se puso los audífonos mientras caminaba sin ver al frente, colocando esa música que le daba ánimos. Miraba el piso al caminar, tenía esa costumbre. La gente siempre malentendió eso, muchos pensaban que por vivir en un barrio relativamente acomodado, no miraba al frente para no tener que saludar a personas a la que podría considerar inferior. Nada más errado. Emilia era una mujer tímida, para nada clasista y muy despistada cuando se sumía en sus pensamientos y en su música. Eran esos momentos en los que divagaba y soñaba con mundos paralelos e historias de amor.

- _¡Cuidado!_ Escuchó a lo lejos… sin darse cuenta, que prácticamente le habían gritado eso en la cara, cuando nuevamente cayó de golpe sobre un pequeño puesto de frutas

- _¡Pero niña tonta!_ Gritaba el dueño del puesto, irritado por el hecho. Todas las manzanas que tenía en el cajón, rodaban ahora por la calle.

- _¡Ahora tendrás que pagarme!_ Gritó enojado tomando a la mujer fuertemente del brazo.

Emilia no entendía nada, _¿por qué le hablaba en inglés? ¿Y desde cuándo había un puesto de frutas en ese lugar?_ Su cara absolutamente confusa, irritaba aun más al enardecido dueño de las manzanas.

Sin darse cuenta, otro hombre, entró en el barullo. Emilia vio cómo éste entregó dinero al violento vendedor. Y sin alcanzar a hacer nada, el misterioso hombre, la tomó delicadamente del brazo y la alejó de allí.

- _¡Ven, vámonos de aquí!,_ le dijo con una sonrisa dulce y un perfecto inglés con un leve tinte europeo.

- _¿Qué?_ preguntó Emilia en su nativo español. Ella sabía inglés, pero no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

- _No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?_ preguntó el ahora salvador.

- ¿_Que si no soy de aquí?_, pensó extrañada, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor. Los pavimentos de adoquines, fachadas de un aspecto muy antiguo, carretas guiadas por caballos. Mujeres usando largos vestidos.

- _¡Mierda!_ Exclamó, incrédula. _¿Dónde estoy? Es que acaso es una broma_, preguntó en voz alta

- _¿Mi-er-da?_ Intentó repetir el castaño joven, al escucharla, en un divertido tono inglés, que logró sacar a la chica del trance y hacerla reír por un momento.

- _¿De dónde vienes?_ Preguntó nuevamente, al ver que la chica sonreía, y parecía algo más tranquila.

- _¿Dónde estamos?_ Contra preguntó Emilia, de nuevo confundida.

- _¿Qué?_ _No entiendo_, replicaba el rubio.

- _Lo siento_ dijo Emilia en su primitivo inglés. _¿Dónde estamos?_

- _Estamos en Illinois,_ respondió el joven con naturalidad.

- _¡En Estados Unidos!_ Gritó la muchacha alarmada, haciendo que la gente volteara a verlos.

- _Shh por favor, no grites_, le decía suplicante el chico, que ahora, se notaba nervioso al ver como la gente los miraba.

- _Lo siento,_ dijo apenada.

- ¿_Ahora me dirás de dónde eres?, _le preguntó una vez más, con ese adorable acento, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

La pobre y confundida Emilia, sintió como sus mejillas se encendían sin control, esos ojos azul intenso parecían penetrar en su mente.

- _Por favor, deja de mirarme ¡que me pones nerviosa!_ Exclamó la mujer, olvidando la barrera del idioma.

- _¿Qué? Lo siento no entiendo_, respondía confundido, sin dejar de mirarla. -_¿Qué acento es ese? _Preguntaba extrañado.

- _Soy de Chile, al sur de América_, respondió con dificultad, buscando que este hombre, de hermosos ojos azules, quitara de una vez esa mirada que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa.  
Si todo esto era una broma y si todo ello saliera en televisión, su artífice lo pagaría caro, pensaba decidida, lo pagaría.

- _¿De Chile?_ _Nunca he oído de ese lugar_, contestó, sincero. - _Por cierto, soy Albert, encantado,_ añadió, mostrando una sonrisa cautivadora, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de la chica, para besarla, como se acostumbraba en los lejanos años de la década de 1910.

- _¿Albert? ¿William Albert Ardley?_ Preguntó estupefacta, al relacionar el color de sus ojos, con el lugar y la época.

- _Shh, no hables tan fuerte_, dijo el joven preocupado. _¿Cómo sabes quién soy?_ Preguntó en voz baja y en extremo curioso. -E_staba seguro que esta peluca castaña, me hacía ver absolutamente diferente_, pensaba en voz alta.

Una sonora risita escapó de los labios de Emilia -_lo siento-_ dijo en su atolondrado inglés. -_Nunca imaginé encontrarme con el mismísimo Albert Ardley, y menos aun, usando una peluca, _decía convencida de que debía estar soñando.

- _Eres extraña_… dijo Albert con un tono divertido, y haciendo una pausa como si esperara algo.

- _Emilia, me llamo Emilia_, encantada, dijo adivinando lo que él buscaba.

- _¿Emily eh?_ _Hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama_, dijo sincero y lleno de galantería.

- _Emilia_, replicó la mujer,_ muchas gracias por el cumplido_, dijo mirando al suelo, para no dejar más en evidencia la vergüenza que sentía al recibir ese tipo de comentarios.

Ambos jóvenes, comenzaron a caminar, sin rumbo, sin mediar muchas palabras, era claro que él no hablaba español, y ella luchaba con su paupérrimo inglés, y no era que no supiera el idioma, pues lo entendía a la perfección, pero no se sentía capaz de hablarlo, y le daba una terrible vergüenza tener que hacerlo.

- _Emily… Emi-lia_, corrigió de inmediato esbozando una sonrisa. _¿Dónde estás viviendo? Preguntó curioso._

_- ¡Cresta! ¿Dónde estoy viviendo?, _dijo en voz alta, olvidando una vez más, que no estaba en Chile y aparentemente tampoco en su época_. -No esto no puede estar pasando, debo estar soñando, _pensaba mientras se pellizcaba fuertemente el brazo.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Preguntaba Albert alarmado, esto no es un sueño, si pretendes despertar deberías saber que primero debes estar durmiendo, dijo intentando entender la acción de la extraña mujer. _¿Y qué significa "cresta"?_ dijo, con dificultad, al tratar de imitar el sonido de la "c-r"

Derrotada y sin entender que sucedía, qué era todo esto, se decidió a seguir el juego. _¿Cresta? Lo siento, es una mala palabra que se usa en mi país_, contestó apenada.

- _Una mala palabra, las damas no deberían decir malas palabras…_ dijo pensativo, _pero… tu luces muy cómica cuando las dices_, añadió guiñándole un ojo y riendo sinceramente.

- _Ahora dime, ¿tienes un lugar dónde quedarte? _Preguntó intrigado.

- _Pues la verdad, no lo sé…_ respondió la chica insegura, todavía no lograba procesar absolutamente nada.

- _¿No lo sabes? Mmm ¿te pensabas quedar en un hotel?_ Preguntó curioso. -_ ¿Dónde están tus maletas?_

_¿Hotel? ¿Maletas? ¡Pero si acabo de salir de mi casa! _decía para sí, absolutamente confundida y hasta cierto punto incrédula de todo lo que sucedía.

_- Tu ropa es extraña_, dijo Albert sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras que Emilia, notó, como el joven, posaba sus ojos en el escote. - _¡Hombres! No importa de qué época sean, siempre miran directo a los pechos_, pensaba un tanto molesta y avergonzada, mientras intuitivamente, intentaba cubrirse con su mano.

- _Si, seguramente no es adecuada para esta época_, respondió sincera.

- _¿Y a para qué época sería adecuada?_, preguntaba sin entender mucho a qué se refería, la joven castaña.

- _Para el año 2013, _respondió con honestidad, esbozando una sonrisa.

- _¡2013!_ Vaya, para eso faltan muchísimos años, exclamó con mucha gracia. Sin querer, esta chica comenzaba a atraerle profundamente, su extraño vestir, sus términos y comentarios absolutamente sin sentido para él, le recordaban a una persona muy especial.

- _¿Qué es eso que tienes en tu mano?_ Preguntó Albert indicando ese objeto blanco, desconocido, del que salían unos cables que ahora colgaban del cuello de la chica.

Al entender a qué se refería, la joven, se apresuró a quitarse los audífonos, enrollando su cable alrededor del teléfono celular. - _Es una especie de caja musical_, respondió rápidamente, guardando el equipo en su cartera.

_-¿Una caja musical? Nunca había visto una así_, dijo arqueando una ceja.

- _Lo sé, quizás algún día te la enseñe_, dijo, mientras pensaba _¿qué rayos sucede aquí? _Reflejando claramente en su expresión, la confusión que sentía.

El joven de ojos azules, no dejaba de observar de reojo a la curiosa chica que tenía a su lado, sus facciones le parecían desconocidas, su ropa, su manera de ser, su acento… él podía comprender que ella hablaba español, aunque él no entendía aquel idioma, sin embargo, el acento de la chica distaba enormemente, al acento español que conoció mientras viajaba por Europa y visitó España. También distaba mucho del acento español de algunos trabajadores mexicanos que en algún momento habían llegado a trabajar a la mansión.

- _Bueno Emilia_, dijo tratando de sacar algo en limpio, _¿tienes dónde quedarte?, ¿Traes algo más, que ese pequeño bolso?, ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?, ¿Tu familia dónde está?_

_Eran demasiadas preguntas que no sabía cómo responder, ¿tengo dónde quedarme? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Mi familia?, ¿dónde están?, _se preguntaba. Sin decir mucho más, Emilia, giró bruscamente cambiando el rumbo de la caminata_. -¿Me acompañarías? _Preguntó la chica, emprendiendo rumbo al lugar donde todo había iniciado, todo este tiempo habían caminado recto, y no había pasado mucho rato desde que todo había comenzado.

Albert sin tiempo, para responder, decidió seguirla, la veía decidida, _¿dónde irá?_, pensó. _¡Vaya si que eres impredecible! _Decía para sí, sin dejar de observarla.

- _Dijiste algo_, preguntó Emilia en su intento de inglés, al escuchar su voz.

- _No, no dije nada_, sonrío el chico, al sentirse sus pensamientos descubiertos.

_- A ver, ahí está el dichoso puesto de manzanas donde caí_… decía observando el lugar ahora ordenado. _Mi casa debe estar a una cuadra de allí_, pensaba. Con una marcha fuerte y decidida, caminó derecho, pasó el puesto de las frutas, pasó, dos, tres, 6 fachadas de antiguas y modestas casas. Cruzó una calle, dos calles, tres calles. Panaderías, floristerías, pequeños almacenes, una oficina de correos. Nada, su casa no estaba. _¿¡Dónde está mi casa!?_ se preguntaba alarmada. La impresión que le daba el pensar en que todo lo que ella decía era un sueño o simplemente una broma, era realidad, hicieron que su piel palideciera y sus piernas se volvieran débiles.

Ágilmente, Albert, quien la seguía en silencio, y la observaba con detención estudiando sus acciones, la sostuvo en sus brazos, evitando que Emilia cayera al suelo.

- _¿Estás bien?_ Le preguntaba el joven, mientras la sostenía fuertemente.

_- La verdad es que no, _respondió Emilia, dejando escapar una tímida lágrima, ahora mas confundida que nunca.

- _Ven, te llevaré a mi casa, te encantará Lakewood,_ dijo Albert sonriéndole amablemente.

- _¿Pero?_ Repuso nerviosa con un pequeño tartamudeo.

- _Nada de peros, vendrás conmigo. Te presentaré a alguien muy especial, creo que se llevarán muy bien,_ dijo divertido.

Sin darse cuenta a quién, Albert realizó una seña, y rápidamente un automóvil se acercó a recogerlo. Galante y risueño, abrió la puerta del vehículo invitando a la chica a subir.

En el automóvil, Emilia no podía evitar ver y estudiar ahora en detalle al hombre que ahora la acompañaba. Era alto, de facciones masculinas, nariz perfecta, sonrisa cautivadora y unos hermosos ojos azules._ -Te ves mejor en carne y huesos que en un dibujo animado,_ le dijo, olvidando un poco la rareza de la situación y con un inglés ahora un poco más fluido.

_- ¿Que un dibujo animado?,_ preguntó riendo. Si que eres extraña. T_ú y ella definitivamente se llevarán bien_, añadió complacido.

- _Yo y ¿ella? _

_- Si, mi protegida, _dijo sonriendo y con un brillo en sus ojos diferente.

… ¡Candy!... exclamó Emilia sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

¡Hola! muchas gracias a todos quienes se animaron a leer la introducción a esta loca historia. Espero les guste este capitulito :)  
Como siempre, agradecida de su tiempo, reviews, favs, follows y ánimos!

Quedan como siempre, invitadas/os a leer mis otras historias

- **Ante mis ojos**, un fic de Albert y Candy en progreso.

- **Si tú eres feliz**, un one-shot de Stear y Patty.

Por cierto, para la chica que preguntaba que significaba OC y Albert, OC significa "Other Character" u "Original Character", en este caso su protagonista, quien es Emilia un personaje absolutamente nuevo y desconocido en el mundo de Candy Candy ;)

**Un abrazo, Dulce Ardley**


	3. Candy

**Capítulo 2. Candy**

.

Tú y ella definitivamente se llevarán bien, añadió complacido.

- _Yo y ¿ella? _

_- Si, mi protegida, _dijo sonriendo y con un brillo en sus ojos diferente.

… _¡Candy!..._ exclamó Emilia sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- _¿Conoces a Candy?,_ preguntó sorprendido, mientras se sacaba esa peluca castaña y despeinaba con sus dedos sus dorados cabellos.

- _No, no, me refería, a que quiero un dulce, necesito algo de azúcar_, se justificó nerviosa, al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos salían imprudentemente de su boca. _¡Dios! ¿Es posible que te veas aun más guapo con tu pelo rubio? _Pensó.

Albert ahora volvía a observarla con dedicación, no era que la encontrara una beldad, seguro que no, ni tampoco una dama refinada. Era sumamente extravagante, espontánea, y sus exclamaciones latinas lo dejaban intrigado, no tenía rasgos muy finos tampoco, pero había algo en su mirada que le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

El camino se hizo eterno para Emilia, quien no podía dejar de pensar en ese par de ojos azules que la miraban detalladamente de pies a cabeza. Parecía que él se había decidido a estudiarla como si fuese un espécimen de zoológico. Claro, no era raro que lo hiciera, si prácticamente lo era pensaba. - _¡Una chica del siglo 21 perdida a principios del siglo 20!_ Exclamó nuevamente sin darse cuenta de que era escuchada.

Albert no pudo contener esta vez su risa, era un deleite para él. No entendía nada de lo que la chica decía, pero sus expresiones… eran fantásticas según pensaba.

El rubor en las mejillas de Emilia iba y venía, recién asumía que tenía al hombre más gloriosamente guapo y encantador de la tierra, observándola incesantemente a su lado y riéndose de ella descaradamente. - _¿Podría haber algo peor?_ Se preguntaba ella, analizando donde esconder su cabeza.

- _¿Por qué tan tímida?_ Preguntó de pronto Albert, esbozando una perturbadoramente sexy sonrisa, que más que sacar a Emilia de la turbación, logró sumirla aun más en sus confundidos pensamientos.

- _Me gustaría saber algo sobre ti_. _Solo sé que eres una chica bastante extraña_, dijo haciendo una mueca. _No eres de este país, no hablas muy bien inglés,_ rió. _Y usas unas ropas muy extrañas_… indicando su amplio escote y sus piernas expuestas.

Emilia nuevamente se encendió cual lámpara. Sus mejillas rojas quemaban cuando se dio cuenta en la dirección en que la mirada de Albert se dirigió cuando habló de su ropa. _¡Por Dios qué me pasa!_ Pensaba, esta vez procurando no dejar que su boca la traicionara. _¡Ciertamente me han visto con menos ropa… y sin ella! _No entendía por qué ahora se sentía tan cohibida, si su ropa, era algo que consideraba bastante normal y nada provocativa. Ella era tímida, eso era claro, _¿pero tanto? Seguramente es la situación, mis nervios me están traicionando, _decía para sí, cambiando sus expresiones, de vergüenza a pánico. De pánico a confusión. Era un verdadero espectáculo observarla.

- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?_ Preguntó de pronto Albert, mirándola con verdadera preocupación. _Tus mejillas están ardiendo_, dijo, tocándolas suavemente con el dorso de la mano. Gesto que no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

- _Estoy bien_, dejó escapar en un pequeño tartamudeo. ¡_Hace mucho calor aqu_í! Dijo mientras con una mano comenzaba a abanicarse, intentando que la mínima brisa helada, llegara rápido a sus mejillas y calmara sus nervios de una buena vez.

- _¡Mira! Ya estamos llegando_, dijo Albert, indicando la entrada.

- _El portal de las rosas_, murmuró Emilia extasiada ante lo que tenía frente a sí, maravillada ante la magnitud del paisaje. _¡Realmente los dibujos no le hacen justicia!_ Exclamó.

- _Emilia… no entiendo_, dijo Albert con un tono de frustración.

- _La entrada es hermosa, las rosas, no había visto nada como esto_, dijo en su pobre inglés, respondiéndole a Albert casi en trance, y olvidando el ataque de timidez que la venía carcomiendo hace tanto rato.

Dos empleados, abrieron las rejas de la mansión de par en par para que el vehículo del patriarca entrara. El paisaje del lugar tenía con la boca abierta a la mujer. Sus ojos, brillaban, examinando cada rincón desde la ventana del auto. Era como una niña curiosa descubriendo el mundo por primera vez.

- _Bueno Emilia, ya hemos llegado_, dijo Albert bajando del auto, apresurándose para abrirle la puerta a su invitada. Se inclinó, para ofrecer su mano, que dudosamente y con mucho nerviosismo, la chica aceptó. Sabía lo que venía… ese calor sofocante en sus mejillas que tal ejemplar provocaba en ella desde hacía rato. Seguramente desde que se fijó realmente, en lo increíblemente guapo que era aquel hombre.

De pronto una aguda voz, la sacó de ese incómodo momento.

- ¡Albert! ¡Albert! Gritaba una ¿niña?

Emilia veía como una chica de piel exquisitamente blanca, de abundantes rizos rubios, y unos impactantes ojos verdes, se lanzaba de lleno a los brazos de Albert.

_- ¡Albert llegaste!_ Decía con una alegría infinita, casi chocante. La mirada de Albert se había transformado completamente al sentirla abrazada a su cuerpo. Parecía que Albert se había olvidado de todo, y la chica no notaba para nada a la extraña espectadora que los observaba detalladamente.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, bajaba de la escalera con solemnidad, su cabello oscuro y un bigote característico, se acercó a la pareja.

- _William_, llamó con su voz grave y seria.

_- ¡George!_ Se escuchó una voz de mujer exclamar con sorpresa, atrayendo toda la atención de los presentes.

- _Discúlpeme usted,_ dijo el hombre con el rostro visiblemente confundido, _¿me conoce usted?_

_- Es… es solo que Albert me habló de usted en el camino, _mintió._ Me llamo Emilia, mucho gusto, dijo sin saber que seguía… _¿se debía inclinar?, ¿extender su mano? Finalmente se quedó estática, dejando escapar de su boca nuevamente, sus latinos reclamos en contra de sus acciones.

_- ¡Rayos! Ya metí la pata otra vez._

Albert la miraba pensativo, estaba seguro de no haber mencionado a George en el auto. Emilia era tan extraña_. Quizás es una bruja, _pensó, sonriendo ante la locura de la idea.

Dudoso y bastante perturbado por la extraña mujer, George se limitó a saludar con extrema solemnidad.

Una chica que no aparentaba más de 16 años, sujeta firmemente al brazo del rubio y analizando cada gesto que él hacía, finalmente rompió la escena.

_- Albert, ¿no presentarás a tu invitada? _Preguntó con un tono amable y siempre sonriente.

_- Lo siento pequeña, _habló con suma dulzura_. Te presento a Emilia… _ dijo interrumpiéndose_. Aun no sé tú apellido._

_- Cierto, _dijo la castaña_, me llamo Emilia Martínez, mucho gusto, _dijo, sonriendo y observando en detalle a la chica.

_- Mucho gusto, _respondió con una evidente alegría,_ yo soy Candice, Candice White, pero todos me llaman Candy, _sonrió_. ¿Te quedarás con nosotros a cenar? _Preguntó entusiasmada.

- _De hecho se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo_, respondió Albert, anticipando, que Emilia no sabría bien que decir. _Todo el tiempo que estime conveniente, será nuestra invitada de honor_, dijo esbozando nuevamente una de esas irresistibles sonrisas.

- _¡Sí!_ Exclamó Candy, _seremos muy buenas amigas_, dijo tomando la mano de Emilia y llevándola prácticamente corriendo al interior de la mansión.

Albert no pudo evitar reír ante la situación y sobre todo, ante la expresión de absoluta estupefacción de Emilia.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

Dentro de la mansión, una grandiosa y magnífica sala, llena de detalles y grandes ventanales les abría el paso hacia una hermosa e interminable escalera.

La decoración era simplemente perfecta. Emilia, miraba completamente embobada cada pieza del lugar.

_- Emilia, ¿no eres de aquí verdad?_ Preguntó Candy, sacándola del estupor.

- _Nn… no_, respondió titubeante, sintiéndose nuevamente examinada y algo intimidada.

Candy era una chica hermosa con todas sus letras, pero todo en ella la hacía parecer apenas una adolescente. Su rostro cubierto de pecas, su cabello rubio y ondulado tomado en las típicas coletas. Su cuerpo menudo y baja estatura, su vestido, su voz aguda y su excesiva alegría, la hacían lucir demasiado joven, y a su vez, eran cualidades que a muchos les podían resultar abrumadoras en un inicio, pero la dulzura de sus palabras, sus gestos… Ahora Emilia entendía por qué todos los hombres terminaban enamorados de ella. Tan solo con estar un momento junto a ella causaba una muy grata sensación.

- _Ven_, dijo Candy con el rostro iluminado, _tomando nuevamente la mano de Emilia, te enseñaré tu habitación. _

Emilia corría tras Candy escalera arriba. Pero ni bien iban en la mitad, Emilia se sintió desfallecer._ ¡Sabía que debía entrar en un gimnasio! ¿Para qué? siempre me pregunté… bueno aquí tienes tu respuesta, por si un día llegabas a Lakewood y subías las escaleras corriendo con Candy, _dijo en voz alta, retándose y mofándose de sí misma por su pésima condición física.

Candy la miraba divertida, tampoco entendía nada de lo que decía, pero las expresiones de su rostro la tenían con la mirada fija y atenta. Divertida e intrigada preguntó _¿Con quién discutes? _Trayendo a Emilia de vuelta a la realidad.

_- …Conmigo, Candy, conmigo, _respondió bajando la mirada, avergonzada y con cierta frustración. Dio un gran suspiro, tenía que empezar a controlarse. _¿Podemos subir sin correr? _Pidió con un tono de súplica.

- _¡Claro!_ Le dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa. _Dime Emilia, ¿qué idioma hablas?, creo haberlo escuchado alguna vez, pero no estoy segura…_ dijo, desviando su mirada tratando de recordar.

- _Español_, respondió Emilia con más tranquilidad.

_- ¡Español!_ Exclamó Candy como si un sueño se volviera realidad. _¿Me enseñarías? _Preguntó con entusiasmo.

- _Eh, claro_, respondió Emilia con cierto titubeo. Sin poder evitar imaginar a Candy diciendo garabatos en español, _es lo primero que se aprende_, rió mientras veía y escuchaba tal escena en su mente.

_- Ya estamos aquí, ésta será tu habitación_, dijo Candy, abriendo la puerta del lugar.

La habitación era enorme _¡Es más grande que mi habitación, la de mi hermano, el living y el comedor de mi casa juntos! _Exclamó con sorpresa.

_- ¿Qué dijiste? _preguntó Candy intrigada.

- _Es enorme y preciosa, no es necesario una habitación así para mí_… dijo agradecida y emocionada recordando hablar en inglés, mientras pensaba en cómo la iba a mantener ordenada, sabiendo el desastre que ella era capaz de hacer en su habitación.

_- ¡Oh! Si lo es_, _eres nuestra invitada de honor_, respondió Candy sonriente. _Dime, ¿tus maletas las subirá Albert?_

- _¿Mis maletas?_..._cierto, no tengo nada más que mi cartera_, pensó.

- _Candy, Emilia tuvo un percance con su equipaje. ¿Qué te parece si mas tarde la llevamos de compras?_ Dijo Albert, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la gran puerta, escuchando a las chicas.

El rubor al ver a Albert así, sonriéndoles, nuevamente se hizo presente en Emilia _¿qué me pasa?_ Se preguntaba sin poder entender esa molesta reacción ante su presencia, y que parece que él disfrutaba, porque sonreía cada vez mas… _¡sexy, eres tan sexy!_ Pensaba.

Candy entusiasmada con la idea, corrió a abrazar a Albert nuevamente. _¡Me encanta la idea!_ dijo apoyando completamente la propuesta.

- _Albert, Candy, no tienen porqué molestarse tanto por mí_, dijo Emilia, evitando encontrarse con la mirada del rubio.

- _Pues no es ninguna molestia_, le dijo el joven completamente sincero y total naturalidad. _¡Claro que no lo es!_ Añadió Candy.

- _Muchas gracias_, dijo cabizbaja. Algo avergonzada por la situación.

- _No hay de qué_, dijeron ambos rubios al unísono, provocando la risa de los tres.

- _Candy, porqué no vas a la cocina y pides un té y algo dulce para Emilia_, pidió, recordando lo sucedido en el auto.

- _Iré enseguida,_ dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que corría escalera abajo.

_- Sí que es hiperactiva_, murmuró Emilia en su idioma natal, siendo en todo momento observada por Albert.

_- Emilia, _llamó el joven_. Después de las compras, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por el lago?, _preguntó sonriente.

_- ¡A solas contigo! ¡En el bosque!_, exclamó en sus pensamientos. _Claro Albert_, respondió escuetamente, luchando contra el ataque carmesí que se venía contra sus mejillas.

- _Perfecto, te vendré a buscar en una hora para que salgamos de compras_, dijo señalando el hermoso reloj de pared. _Aprovecha de descansar y comer los bocadillos que traerá Candy, has tenido una mañana muy agitada_, sentenció sonriente, para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Ya sola en la inmensidad de la habitación, Emilia comenzó a recorrer cada rincón, abrió el cortinaje de ese gran ventanal que daba a la parte trasera de la mansión. La vista era impresionante, verde por todos lados. _¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasándome!_

De pronto, recordó su cartera, si todo esto era una broma… podría llamar a alguien y podría pedir una explicación. _¡Bendito celular! _Presurosa, se acercó a la gran cama de bronce y tomó la cartera que había lanzado al lugar, tal y como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Sacó con avidez su teléfono celular para comprobar sus dudas_. ¡Demonios! No hay señal _exclamó, mientras observaba con decepción el mensaje que indicaba que solo podría realizar llamadas de emergencia.

Presintiendo lo que ocurriría, marcó el número de la policía._ ¡Mudo! Murmuró. Y ¿qué tal si marco 911? _Pensó, llamando al típico número de emergencias de Estados Unidos, que había conocido en numerosas películas y series. _¡Nada!_

_- ¡Por la cresta! ¿Esto de verdad está sucediendo? _Preguntó en voz baja y para sí, al mismo tiempo que comprobaba con alivio, que la función de música seguía funcionando.

Un pequeño aparatito terminó de al menos, aliviar un poco su malestar. _¡Gracias tecnología! _exclamó, al ver que llevaba ese maravilloso cargador solar que había comprado para emergencias. _Podré mantener esto con vida y hartarme de mi música,_ pensó con algo de conformidad.

- _Permiso, Emilia, te traje un poco de té y galletas, _dijo Candy entrando a la habitación. Con amabilidad dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de la habitación_. Ahora te dejaré descansar, tenemos mucho de que conversar y mucho por conocer en Lakewood, _dijo emocionada retirándose del lugar.

- _Muchas gracias Candy_, dijo en voz alta, procurando que Candy la escuchara mientras salía rápido a la habitación… _¿Cómo sería si tomara una bebida energética?_ Pensó.

Emilia ahora mas relajada, se acercó a la bandeja. _¡Té y galletas!_ _Perfecto_, dijo al mismo tiempo que sentía su estómago crujir del hambre.

Aun con su celular en las manos, aprovechó la soledad para refugiarse en la música y probar algún bocado.

- _Espero ¡por favor! que esto no me dañe el estómago_, rogó mirando al cielo suplicante. No quería llegar a tener ese tipo de inconvenientes en un lugar desconocido y mucho menos frente a Albert y Candy.

Con algo de miedo, probó el primer bocado, era una galleta deliciosa… o quizás era solo porque estaba muerta de hambre, pensó. El té otra maravilla, ni comparación tenía con los típicos té de bolsita que acostumbraba a beber.

Ensimismada, más tranquila y menos hambrienta. Se dejó llevar por la música que escuchaba, y su voz desafinada entonaba con lentitud y un perfecto inglés, la letra de una canción a la que ahora comenzaba a darle un nuevo sentido.

_… I, I'm a new day rising, I'm a brand new sky to hang the stars upon tonight… I, I'm a little divided. Do stay or run away and leave it all behind…_

Una lágrima empezó a rodar por la mejilla de Emilia, cuando se dio cuenta de que había un silencioso espectador presente.

Sintiéndose descubierta, con rapidez secó su mejilla, aunque era inevitable ocultar sus ahora cristalinos ojos. Apagó el celular y lo guardó en su bolso, cosa que no había pasado desapercibido.

_- Perdón, llamé a la puerta, pero parece no escuchabas_… dijo el joven acercándose a ella. Suavemente con su mano, secó esa lágrima rebelde que se había negado a permanecer en su lugar de origen, provocando, como venía haciéndolo desde que él la encontró, un sonrojo súbito en Emilia.

_- Ven, vamos, _dijo extendiéndole su mano._ Es hora de ir de compras, _añadió sonriente, provocando en la mujer una hermosa y agradecida sonrisa.

Albert tomó su mano con delicadeza y la guió a la escalera, donde ofreció galantemente su brazo para bajar.

- _¡Albert!, ¡Emilia!_ Gritó Candy, corriendo para colgarse del otro brazo del chico. Ya _estamos todos listos_, _vamos a comprar unos hermosos vestidos para ti, _dijo mirando a Emilia sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

De regreso en la ciudad donde todo había comenzado, Emilia miraba por la ventanilla con cierta tristeza. Mirada que Albert comprendió de inmediato.

- _No estés triste_, le susurró al oído, sin que Candy lo notara.

Emilia se limitó a sonreír, luchando contra la inevitable reacción.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a una tienda, no se veía para nada ostentosa, de hecho, apenas y se notaba que era una, por la ventana con dificultad se podían distinguir unos maniquíes con telas formando sus ropas.

Albert bajó del auto, abriendo la puerta a Emilia. Candy por su parte ya estaba fuera del auto, entusiasmada. No era que amara ir de compras, de hecho, no le gustaba mucho, pero cuando se trataba de ayudar a otra persona y más aun, alguien que a ella le había atraído tanto que ya la sentía como una amiga, la entusiasmaba enormemente.

- _Bueno chicas, las dejo acá. Estos son menesteres de mujeres_, dijo Albert.

- _¡Oh no!_ impidió Candy, ven acá, _ayúdanos a escoger vestidos para Emilia, quien mejor que tu, después de Archie, eres el segundo con mejor gusto en cuanto a la ropa, _sentenció arrastrándolo al interior.

Una mujer de proporciones anchas, salió a recibirlos.

- _Señor Ardley, Señorita Candice_, dijo amablemente, para luego dirigir su mirada a la mujer de extrañas vestimentas. La inspeccionó de arriba abajo, para luego decir, _Señorita_ con un tono de duda, _sean bienvenidos._

- _Oh Señora Russell, le presento a la Señorita Emilia Martínez, ella se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo. Ella es de otro país, tuvo un problema con su equipaje…_ dijo Albert a la señora que no dejaba de analizar la extraña y provocativa vestimenta de la chica.

- _Si Señora Russell, queremos llevar unos bellos vestidos para Emilia_, dijo Candy mientras tomaba telas de diferentes colores y las ponía sobre la piel de Emilia. _Este color verde te queda muy bien, ¿no lo crees Albert?_

_- ¡Pero me tomará a lo menos tres días tener un vestido listo!, debo tomar las medidas, hay que elegir las telas, _contestó apresurada.

Emilia no sabía si decir algo o no, se sentía intimidada y sin derecho a nada, mal que mal, esos vestidos serían un regalo.

- _Señora Russell intercedió Albert, estoy seguro de que debe tener algunos hermosos vestidos ya listos, que se podrán ajustar sin problemas._

- _Pues_… contestó dubitativa, _sí, creo que tengo algunos vestidos que podría ajustar. Ven querida_, dijo acto seguido, guió a la joven Emilia a la parte de atrás del inmueble.

Candy sin perder tiempo, siguió a ambas mujeres. La señora Russell comenzó a buscar y rebuscar vestidos entre los colgadores que se pudieran ajustar rápido. Pero no encontraba ninguno para las proporciones de la chica, unos eran muy grandes y los otros demasiado pequeños.

Pero Candy había encontrado uno que le llamó la atención y era de ese color verde que había decidido sería un color perfecto para Emilia.

- _Mira Emilia, pruébate éste vestido_, dijo emocionada.

Emilia observó con detención aquel vestido, largo hasta el suelo con un faldón abultado por un falso de tul, con la cintura marcada con una cinta de raso, _¡Demasiado ajustada!_ Pensó, imaginando su imagen pareciendo literalmente un reloj de arena obligada a usar esos asfixiantes corsés de los que había leído. Tapado hasta el último tramo del cuello, con una tela llena de vuelos, era como si hubiesen ocultado intencionalmente el escote de un potencialmente lindo vestido con aquella horrible tela arrebolada. _¡Ni mi abuela se vestiría así!_ Dijo para sí, fingiendo una sonrisa. _¿Será que Candy quiere que me vea como una abuela, para que Albert no me mire? _Se preguntó con cierta intriga.

Finalmente dio un largo suspiro y tomó el vestido. _Necesitaré ayuda, _dijo, tratando de ver como se pondría semejante armatoste.

_- Yo te ayudaré, _respondió la menuda rubia, llevándola a un lugar más oculto, una especie de probador enorme, provisto con un espejo y una gran cortina divisoria.

Emilia comenzó a quitarse su vestido con naturalidad, quedando en ropa interior. Candy la miró absolutamente sonrojada, cosa que Emilia tardó en notar.

- _E… Emilia_, dijo Candy tartamudeando.

- _¡Oh! Lo siento Candy_, dijo Emilia entendiendo el nerviosismo de la chica, seguramente nunca había visto lencería como aquella, y ella sin pudor alguno enseñaba gran parte de su cuerpo. Intentó taparse rápidamente y esconder aquel impúdico (para la época) sostén negro con encajes, y esas cómodas pantaletas que tapaban lo justo y necesario.

- _¡Emilia!, ¿dónde conseguiste esa ropa?, _preguntó la rubia, saliendo del shock, _es hermosa has de sentirte tan libre_, suspiró imaginándose soberana de su cuerpo y exenta de aquella invisible prisión llamada corsé.

Emilia rió sorprendida. -B_ueno_ _esta ropa la compré en mi país, es cómoda_, dijo guiñando un ojo. Pero ahora se preguntaba, dónde conseguiría ropa así en aquel lugar.

Dejando aquella preocupación de lado, pidió a Candy ayudarla con el vestido. Después de un buen rato intentando ponerse el vestido que le quedaba algo grande, se miró al espejo y se sintió fatal. _¡Me queda peor de lo que pensaba!_ Pensó. Y a juzgar por el rostro de Candy, ella estaba de acuerdo.

Emilia se miraba atentamente al espejo tratando de buscar un arreglo, cuando finalmente dijo en su lento inglés. _Candy, ¿puedes ajustar el vestido por la espalda con un alfiler?_

La rubia, sin entender el propósito, hizo caso y comenzó a ajustar la parte superior del vestido a la medida de Emilia.

En ese momento la señora Russell, aparecía con otro vestido en su mano, era de color azul piedra, muy lindo, pero igual de tapado que el que tenía puesto, de falda menos amplia y de una tela delgada y no tan delicada como el verde.

- _Señora Russell_, dijo Emilia, algo dudosa. _¿Podría remover esta tela?_, preguntó indicando ese horrible tapado con vuelos hasta el cuello, que tenía el vestido.

Dudosa ante la petición, accedió, total, era una invitada de los Ardley y a esa familia no le podía negar nada.

- _Señora Russell_, dijo Emilia nuevamente, _y ¿podría remover este faldón de tul?_

- _Claro querida_, respondió intrigada con tantos cambios, ella consideraba que el tul le daba mucho estilo a su creación.

- _Oh! Señora Russell, lamento molestarla tanto, pero, es posible acortar el vestido hasta los tobillos y ajustar la espalda a mi medida._

_- ¡Claro! ¡Claro!, _dijo la mujer tomando nota.

- _Muchas gracias_ sonrió, mientras la mujer se apresuraba a remarcar la espalda y a tomar medidas del busto y cintura de la chica.

- _Ahora pruébate el azul_, dijo Candy entusiasmada. Al ver como Emilia tomaba rápidamente decisiones respecto a su ropa, sentía algo de envidia. Quizás por la seguridad y sensualidad que Emilia reflejaba sin ser consciente de ello.

- _Está bien, está bien_, dijo Emilia riéndose del excesivo entusiasmo de Candy.

Con el vestido azul, le fue algo mejor, ajustaba perfecto, pero ese escote tapado hasta arriba, la hacía parecer un pavo. Su delantera generosa realmente no le favorecía en nada, con aquellos vestidos que escondían hasta el cuello. Con resquemor de estar molestando demasiado, preguntó si de aquel vestido también podrían quitar esa tela extra, remover el tul y dejarlo a la altura de los tobillos. Cosa que la señora Russell aceptó sin discusión. Mientras pedía a una chica que tenía como ayudante, que comenzara de inmediato a quitar las telas extras del primer vestido.

- _Candy_, ¿_cuántos vestidos necesitaré?, _preguntó con preocupación mientras se ponía su moderno y destapado vestido gris. _No tengo nada más que lo puesto ni dinero para pagar estos vestidos_. _¡No aceptan tarjetas de crédito en esta época!_ Exclamó en su interior.

- _Veamos_, dijo ella, _el vestido verde servirá para las cenas, necesitarás varios vestidos para el día, el azul podrás usarlo para ello, al menos un traje para montar, un vestido para la fiesta en Chicago_, dijo pensativa.

- ¿_¡Fiesta en Chicago!?_ Exclamó la castaña

_- ¡Oh! Si dentro de una semana, habrá una gran fiesta en la mansión de Chicago. Necesitarás un vestido para ello, si no, la tía abuela te condenará al infierno_ dijo con un tono de diversión.

_- ¡Elroy! Me había olvidado por completo de su existencia_, pensó alarmada.

_- Tranquila, Albert te cuidará de ella_, añadió divertida, mientras indicaba a la señora Russell, tomar todas las medidas de Emilia, tendría que hacer un hermoso vestido para la fiesta, y unos cuantos más para el día a día.

Preocupada pensando en que hacer, la vista de Emilia se fijó en un montón de papeles y unos lápices de carboncillo. _Señora Russell, ¿le molesta si los uso?, _preguntó indicando los elementos. A lo que la amable señora no se opuso.

Emilia comenzó así a dibujar unos cuantos bosquejos de vestidos que había visto e imaginado alguna vez en ella. En "_Downton Abbey" _ tienen un gusto espectacular, pensó.

Candy observaba maravillada los bosquejos de aquellos vestidos, y los imaginaba hechos, eran hermosos. De algo le habían servido a Emilia, aquellos cursos que tomó de diseño y corte y confección.

Luego buscó algunas telas, y se acercó a la señora preguntando si era posible, que hiciera esos diseños, eran todos sencillos y delicados, sin muchos adornos, pero de un gusto impecable. La señora, asintió algo sorprendida por su habilidad, no había señoritas de alta sociedad que diseñaran su propia ropa por allí.

_- Candy_, dijo luego de haber pensado lo que acababa de hacer… _no tengo dinero para pagar todo esto_, susurró para que solo la rubia la oyera.

Candy se echó a reír, _no te preocupes esto es un regalo de Albert_, dijo con total propiedad.

- _Pero, no será mejor preguntarle_… _si eso, debo preguntarle_, se respondió automáticamente, mientras salía al recibidor, dejando a la pequeña riéndose de la situación.

Y allí estaba él, mirando por la ventana, esperando a las chicas. Algo aburrido, sí, eso era mas que seguro, pero, lo hacía con gusto.

- _Albert_, dijo Emilia sacándolo de su aburrimiento. _No tengo dinero para pagar un vestido_, dijo avergonzada y bajando la mirada_. No sé tampoco cuanto tiempo esté aquí,_ lanzó ansiosa…

Él simplemente sonrió. -_Compra todos los vestidos que quieras_, dijo, _no hay problema, es mi regalo de bienvenida,_ añadió con una gran sonrisa.

- _¡Te lo dije!,_ escuchó Emilia a sus espaldas.

- _Bueno, bueno_, añadió la pequeña de ojos verdes, _la Señora Russell ha comenzado con los arreglos en un par de horas estarán listos, porqué no vamos por un paseo. Emilia, te encantará este lugar_, aseveró.

Los tres jóvenes se retiraron del lugar. Emilia sinceramente agradecida por Albert, se había convertido en su salvador, _¿se dedicará a eso?_ Se preguntó, recordando en cómo se había forjado la relación con Candy.

Candy llevó luego a Emilia a comprar zapatos, eran necesarios para los nuevos vestidos, después le mostró las posadas, los mejores lugares donde comer, el lugar donde hacían rodeos, le habló de su querida colina de Pony, algo mencionó de cómo conoció a Albert y de su paso por Londres. Sin entrar en mucho detalle.

Albert miraba divertido, como su joven protegida, tomaba a Emilia y la llevaba de un lugar a otro, para enseñarle todo. _¡Emilia llegó a tiempo!_ Dijo para sí, pensando en lo triste que veía a la rubia, que por momentos se encerraba en sus pensamientos y lloraba, pensando que nadie era testigo de ello.

El tiempo se hizo corto para Candy, que no alcanzó a enseñarle todo el lugar, al igual para Albert, que no perdió ni un solo segundo, observando con deleite, a las dos chicas que iban a su lado.

Volvieron al vehículo, dirigiéndose de regreso a la tienda, donde la señora Russell, esperaba con ambos vestidos ya ajustados.

Emilia entró nerviosa, porque si no quedaban bien, tendría que usarlos igual y eso en su mente, era aun peor que estar vistiendo el vestido algo revelador que tenía puesto.

Albert esperó en el recibidor, como lo había hecho antes, mientras que Candy, por supuesto entró junto a Emilia. En el probador, Emilia se desvistió y se probó primero el vestido azul. Sin esa tela extra y ese faldón amplio, sentía que el vestido era suyo. El escote cuadrado, sin revelar mucho, el lazo en la cintura que definía sus curvas y esa falda que caía delicadamente marcando sus caderas.

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por el radical cambio en ese vestido, tan solo quitándole algunas cosas. _¡Emilia tendrás que enseñarme a vestir como tú! Quiero, verme más adulta_, le dijo sonrojándose ante la confesión.

Emilia sonrió.

- _Te ves preciosa_, afirmó Candy, aprobando el vestido. - _Ahora pruébate el verde_, dijo ansiosa queriendo ver el resultado.

Emilia comenzó a quitarse el vestido azul, y Candy le ayudó a ponerse el vestido verde.

- _Me tomé la libertad de añadir este encaje en la parte superior_, le dijo la Señora Russell orgullosa de su intervención, indicando un delicado encaje de color verde oscuro que contrastaba elegantemente con la tela.

_- ¡Es perfecto! _Exclamó la pequeña.

La señora Russell que veía a la castaña desde un rincón, aprobaba los resultados. El cambio era radical. Seguramente tendría que comenzar a aplicar esos cambios en sus otros diseños, pensaba.

- _Espera a que Albert te vea con este vestido en la cena, se va a sorprender, _rió traviesa_._

Ya listas y con ambos vestidos envueltos, las dos chicas regresaron en busca de Albert quien las esperaba ansioso en el recibidor, quizás esperando ver a Emilia en su nuevo vestido y queriendo dar su aprobación.

- _Ya estamos listas, podemos regresar_, dijo Candy triunfante. _Creo que tenemos por fin a alguien que le gana a Archie y a ti en cuanto a moda se refiere, te sorprenderás cuando la veas, _sonrió divertida.

Los ojos del rubio, brillaron con cierto apremio. ¿Sería cierto que se iba a sorprender?

De vuelta en el auto, la hiperactividad de Candy dejaba consecuencias, pues la chica se había quedado profundamente dormida, apoyada en el hombro de Albert. Emilia, por su parte solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla, no se atrevía a mover la cabeza, pues nuevamente tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo escrutada por un par de ojos azules. Y no quería arriesgarse a convertir su rostro en un tomate por enésima vez en el día.

Un bache en el camino, provocó que el auto por un segundo perdiera la dirección, Candy despertó asustada y se aferró al brazo de Albert, sin embargo, lo que Emilia no se esperaba, era la reacción de Albert, que pasó su brazo firmemente por su espalda y la sujetó contra sí, para protegerla…

.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

.

Por fin actualicé... **Perdón por la tardanza**.

Les agradezco montones los reviews y lecturas, favs y follows que me han dado en esta historia (y también en las otras).

Me alegro de poder estar cumpliendo (quizás) el sueño de muchas fans de Candy Candy y de Albert. O sea, quien no ha deseado conocer a Albert de carne y hueso... o quizás a ¿Terry? en una de esas, mas adelante se pierde en Lakewood también ^^

**Infinitas gracias a todas quienes dedican un poquito de su tiempo en leer mis "voladas" como diríamos acá.**

Ahora para aclarar algunas cosas.  
**  
"Por la cresta" **es una expresión que se usa mucho acá y es una expresión de frustración y enojo.

La canción que canta Emilia es** "Times Like these" de Foo Fighters** (versión acústica para darle mas emoción jajaja)

**"Downton Abbey" **es una serie ambientada en Inglaterra desde el año 1912 (después del hundimiento del titanic).

.

Y para finalizar, como siempre las dejo **invitadas** a leer mis otras historias:

- "**Ante mis Ojos"**, historia de Albert y Candy, como continuación del manga.

- "**Si tú eres feliz"**, One Shot de Patty y Stear, dándole un cierre al dolor de Patty posterior a la muerte de Alistair.

.

Un abrazo!

**- Dulce Ardley**


	4. Conociéndonos

**Capítulo 3. Conociéndonos.**

_._

- _¿Estás bien?_ Preguntó Albert, sin dejar de sujetar a Emilia contra sí.

- _Si estoy bien, gracias_, respondió nerviosa y tratando de soltarse, se sentía incómoda, Candy estaba allí. El gesto, fue percibido por Albert, quien suavemente la dejó libre.

- _Candy, ¿estás bien?_ preguntó ahora dirigiéndole una dulce mirada a la pequeña de ojos verdes.

- _Si Albert_, _fue solo un susto_, respondió sonriéndole como habitualmente lo hacía.

Emilia la veía y notaba que su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que se dirigía a Albert. ¿Será que ella de verdad lo amaba? Pensaba, mientras recordaba esas largas pláticas con otras seguidoras de la serie, que discutían sobre los amores de la chica. _Si supiera ella, que su vida entera era seguida y analizada por millones de desconocidos… _dejó escapar un suspiro.

_- Emilia, ¿estás bien?_ Preguntó la rubia.

- _Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Solo fue un susto, ¿no es así Albert?_

_- Eso espero, _respondió._ - John, ¿el auto tuvo algún daño?, _se dirigió al chofer que había bajado rápidamente del vehículo para constatar si había algún daño.

_- Así es Señor William, _respondió mirando por el espejo retrovisor_. Afortunadamente, solo fue un susto, _afirmó, mientras hacía partir nuevamente el vehículo.

Ya de nuevo en marcha, Emilia, no dejaba de pensar en la forma en que Albert la sostuvo. _Ni siquiera mi ex novio que me juraba amor eterno, me sostenía contra sí de esa manera_, pensaba con cierto resentimiento.

_- ¡Ay Emilia! Que estupidez dices. Como si Albert se fuese a fijar en ti, discutía en su cabeza. Aunque ¿por qué no? No creo estar tan mal… _sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitar ese pensamiento absurdo.

- _¿Te pasa algo?,_ preguntó Albert al oído con una nota de preocupación.

_- No es nada_, fingió la mujer.

_- Entonces no habrá cancelación de nuestro paseo, cuando lleguemos a la mansión, ¿verdad?, _preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

- _¡Demonios, el paseo!_, exclamó, como uno de sus tantos arrebatos en su idioma natal.

- _En serio, ¿no te pasa nada?_ Preguntó Albert nuevamente, arqueando una ceja.

_- No, no_, insistió Emilia, _no es nada_. _Estoy ansiosa por conocer Lakewood_, dijo sin ser capaz de verlo a los ojos.

Candy parece que había sucumbido nuevamente en sus sueños, porque estaba silenciosa e increíblemente quieta.

- _Candy debe estar exhausta, hace tiempo no la veía tan alegre y entusiasta_, dijo Albert, mirando hacia el frente y esbozando una sonrisa. _Hoy por fin, volví a ver a la Candy que conocí hace tantos años._

Emilia no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar pensar a qué se refería. Pareciera que había una parte en la historia de ellos, que no había salido por televisión ni plasmada en un comic. Emilia siempre vio a Candy como una chica energética, alegre, optimista y sobre todo hiperquinética, no la imaginaba retraída y tranquila, a pesar de haber sido de cierta forma testigo de sus penurias, siempre había salido adelante y sonreído a la vida. No la imaginaba sumida en una depresión o algo por el estilo. ¿_A qué se refería Albert entonces_?

El resto del camino, continuó en silencio, Candy sumida en un profundo sueño, mientras que Albert y Emilia iban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

Al llegar a la mansión, Albert despertó a Candy suavemente.

- _Candy, pequeña, ya llegamos_, le decía con ternura mientras intentaba moverla.

- _Quiero seguir durmiendo_, respondió acurrucándose entre los brazos del joven, causando en él un leve sonrojo.

- _Vamos pequeña_, insistió, _despierta, tenemos que entrar, no te puedes quedar aquí._

_Refunfuñando Candy se soltó de los brazos de Albert y descendió del auto. Cuando de pronto, con energía casi renovada, corrió donde Emilia, quien ya había bajado por su cuenta, la tomó de la mano, y la llevó con suma prisa al interior de la mansión._

_- ¡Vamos Emilia! Es hora de arreglarte para la cena, _gritó entusiasmada mientras arrastraba a Emilia.

_- Pe… pero Candy, ¿no crees que es muy temprano? _Preguntó sorprendida del cambio súbito de la rubia, y sin tener certeza de la hora que era.

La pequeña rubia, paró en seco_. - Tienes razón, _contestó apenada_, _asomando su lengua y haciendo ese gesto travieso típico, que Emilia había visto tantas veces en la televisión, causándole risa.

- _Candy_, interrumpió Albert, _si no te molesta_, _me gustaría dar un paseo con Emilia por los terrenos de la mansión_. _Recuerda que debes arreglar tus cosas, mañana partes a Chicago, luego no tendrás tiempo y olvidarás la mitad de tus cosas aquí como la vez pasada, _añadió divertido al recordar ese hecho.

- _¡Oh! Tienes razón Albert,_ dijo cabizbaja. _Iré a preparar mis maletas y cuando vuelvan de su paseo, me encargaré personalmente de arreglar a Emilia para la cena_, dijo recuperando el entusiasmo.

_- ¡Vaya! Esta chica sí que cambia rápido de humor_, pensó Emilia divertida.

Candy, se dirigió dentro de la mansión rápidamente a preparar las maletas, así no se perdería ningún segundo de conocer a la interesante invitada.

_- Emilia, ¿me acompañas?,_ preguntó Albert ofreciéndole su brazo.

Dubitativa ante el gesto, solo asintió sonriendo, mientras adelantaba el paso. Sentía que estar cerca de él la ponía demasiado nerviosa y prefirió por el momento, evitar el contacto.

Albert, solo sonrió ante ello. Sin duda, Emilia era una chica absolutamente diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido.

Caminaron, largo rato en silencio, hasta llegar a la zona más boscosa de la propiedad. El silencio era incómodo, al menos para ella. Él, en cambio, se divertía estudiándola.

- _¿Hablo tan mal inglés?_ Preguntó de pronto la chica, tratando de romper ese eterno silencio.

- _Solo tu pronunciación, es cosa de práctica_, dijo riendo.

- _Dime Emilia, ¿cómo llegaste acá?_

- _Si supieras_, dijo en su perfecto español, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro. _Albert, hay cosas que la verdad, no sé cómo explicarte, ni siquiera tengo claro qué hago acá, _respondió sincera.

_- ¿Y tu familia?, _preguntó el joven, que tenía más dudas que certezas sobre esta desconocida y atractiva extraña.

Emilia, dio un gran suspiro antes de contestar. _Mi familia, no sé si habrán notado que no estoy en casa_, dijo levantando los hombros.

- _Seguro que lo han notado, no eres alguien que pueda pasar desapercibida_, aseguró Albert mirándola con ternura. _¿Por qué escapaste?_, preguntó asumiendo que esa era la razón de su particular situación.

- _No lo hice… _

- ¿_Entonces?, Emilia, explícame, quiero ayudarte._

_- Albert… quisiera hacerlo, quisiera decirte que sucedió, pero no lo entenderías… _dijo mirando el suelo_. Ni yo lo entiendo, _murmuró.

Albert la miró confundido, ¿desconfiado quizás? Emilia notó, su mirada, lamentando no poder decir más ¿Cómo explicar algo que ni ella entendía ni terminaba de creer?

_- Albert, si desconfías de mí, lo entiendo, _dijo Emilia con pesar, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que había llegado a la mansión.

Albert simplemente sonrió. - _Ven, quiero mostrarte algo_, dijo tomando su mano y guiándola.

Emilia estaba desconcertada. _¿Es que acaso, era tan bueno, que le abría libremente la puerta a cualquiera sin necesitar explicaciones? ¿No sentía ni una pizca de desconfianza?_ Se preguntaba.

- _¡Albert!_ Exclamó Emilia, haciendo que Albert detuviera su carrera.

- _¿Sucede algo? ¿Te lastimaste?_, preguntó él, acercándose a ella apresuradamente para verificar su bienestar.

- _No… yo estoy bien… es solo que… no entiendo, ¿no insistirás en saber de mí?, ¿me dejarás compartir en tu casa sin saber nada de mí?..._

Albert la observó extrañado, otra persona estaría agradecida y aceptaría su gentileza sin decir más. Pero ella ¿le pedía explicaciones?

- _Ten cuidado_, murmuró mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, recordando las palabras que George le había dado unas pocas horas atrás.

- _Emilia no necesito saber más de lo que tú me quieras o puedas contar, _respondió con despreocupación_. Todos tenemos secretos, _dijo con una mirada nostálgica_. No sé qué sucedió contigo o con tu familia. Pero cuando sientas que estés lista para conversar, puedes confiar en mí. Yo confío en ti, _le dijo mirándola fijamente con esos ojos azules de ensueño, causando nuevamente el fulminante sonrojo de Emilia.

Asombrada y avergonzada, Emilia solo pudo emitir un tímido "Gracias".

- _No tienes nada que agradecer_, sonrió él. - _Ahora ¡vamos!_, dijo tomando nuevamente la mano de la joven y guiándola rápidamente al próximo destino.

Ambos jóvenes, a paso apresurado y en silencio, caminaron juntos sin perder el contacto de sus manos. Albert le mostraba con emoción los árboles y aves del lugar que tanto le gustaba.

A medida que avanzaban, un claro de luz se abría a su paso, entregándoles a ambos una visión esplendorosa. Un gran río de apariencia tranquila, recibía los rayos del sol formando un gran camino diamantino. Emilia estaba aturdida con aquel paisaje de ensueño.

- _Cuando necesito escapar de mis obligaciones vengo a este lugar_, dijo el joven. _¿Te gusta?_ Preguntó Albert esbozando una sonrisa, un tanto coqueta.

- _¡Es maravilloso! _Exclamó ella extasiada con el paisaje, nada de lo que su mente pudiese imaginar podría haber superado esa imagen.

Emilia se sentó a orillas del río, abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en ellas.

Albert se sentó a su lado. Relajado, se reclinó hacia atrás, apoyando sus codos en el suelo, mientras la brisa revolvía su cabello.

- _Tengo 27 años,_ soltó Emilia en ese torpe inglés. _Vivo… vivía_, corrigió, _con mis padres y mi hermano menor. Allá trabajaba como… _dijo sin terminar _¿En qué año estamos?_

_- En 1919. ¿No sabes ni siquiera en qué año estamos? _Preguntó divertido.

Emilia, solo sonrió, mientras en su cabeza pensaba lo difícil que era que una mujer tuviera una carrera universitaria, era inverosímil para la época, por lo que decidió obviar el tema de su ocupación, rogando que Albert lo pasara por alto, hasta que inventara alguna cosa plausible.

- _Mi familia es una familia conservadora, ¡demasiado! _Exclamó. _No somos muy unidos, quizás mi carácter es demasiado libre_ _para algunas cosas… aunque en otras creo que pienso y analizo demasiado. Todas las noches, escribo una especie de diario donde dejo que mis pensamientos fluyan. Me gusta cantar, dibujar, pero no soy buena en ninguna de esas cosas_, sonrió. _Para ser honesta, no sé qué hago aquí…_ _quizás de tanto rogar por un cambio_… finalizó pensativa.

- _Tengo 31 años. _Comenzó Albert a decir, captando la completa atención de la mujer a su lado, algo sorprendida por su actuar. _Tengo en mis manos la responsabilidad de una gran dinastía, y yo solo deseo ser libre, no me gustan las convenciones sociales, ni planear mi futuro en base a lo que dicta el buen nombre. Amo a mi familia, pero a veces el peso del apellido me sobrepasa. Por el momento vivo aquí con Candy_… dijo el joven. _No pienses mal, vivo con ella porque es mi pupila_, añadió con un evidente sonrojo y mirada soñadora.

- _¿La amas?_ Preguntó Emilia, sorprendiendo a Albert con su extrema franqueza.

Sonrió con cierta tristeza en su mirada antes de responder. _Desistí de ello._

_- Ojalá fuera tan fácil desistir de un sentimiento así, respondió ella mientras se recostaba en el suelo. _

La brisa que corría, revolvió los cabellos de Emilia, tapándole la cara por segundos, mientras sin inmutarse comenzaba a cantar suavemente la canción que horas había sido descubierta tratando de interpretar.

Albert se quedó perdido en la imagen, atento escuchando la melodía tan extraña para sus oídos. Analizando cada frase, que Emilia decía en su desafinado canto, y permitiéndose por un momento pensar en sus sentimientos.

- _Lindos versos_, Albert, repitiendo pensativo la última frase que registró su memoria… "it's times like this you learn to love again"…

- _Quizás algún día te enseñe la canción original_, respondió Emilia guiñándole un ojo.

Albert observaba el cambio en la chica, parecía que nuevamente había dejado su timidez atrás, cosa que él disfrutaba. Aunque no podía negar que el rostro sonrojado de Emilia le atraía mucho.

Emilia se paró de pronto, y comenzó a caminar. Albert solo se limitó a seguir el acto y caminar con ella. Sin perder el tiempo, ella se quitó sus zapatos y se acercó descalza a la orilla del río, disfrutando de la exquisitez del agua fría en sus pies.

Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo se sentía libre. La escuela, la universidad, las obligaciones familiares. En sus 27 años, Emilia había tenido pocas ocasiones de sentirse así en completa libertad. Extendió sus brazos y giró sobre sí, salpicando agua con su pie en dirección a Albert. Reía feliz y brillaba como nunca. Se sintió una niña de nuevo y por un momento, olvidó todo el revuelo y confusión de su aparición en una época donde ni siquiera su abuelo había sido planeado, de esa fantasía imposible, en la que sin explicación se encontraba inmersa.

Emilia corría tras Albert intentando mojarlo, pero de un momento a otro, el plan cambió siendo ella quien arrancaba, pero no pudo escapar. Albert la sujetó por la cintura, mientras ella inconscientemente giró su cuerpo quedando frente a él. Ambos quedaron quietos, en silencio, con su respiración agitada, acercándose lenta y peligrosamente, cuando un frío gélido comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Emilia, causando un nuevo arrebato latino.

_- ¡Mierda! ¡Está helada!_

Albert se largó a reír, lo había logrado, había mojado a su víctima, y ahora sonreía triunfante.

Emilia desconcertada, por un segundo por su mente pasó la idea de_… ¡maldita imaginación la mía! _Exclamó con decepción sin que Albert entendiera una sola palabra.

_- Prepárate Albert, que ahora es mi turno_, dijo corriendo tras él y dejando aquél incidente, momentáneamente en el olvido.

Albert la miraba retándola a cumplir con su amenaza, seguía su juego y reía con ella. Su mirada era brillante y cristalina. Cualquiera que hubiese observado ese cuadro, habría pensado en que no existían en el mundo dos seres más libres y plenos que ellos.

Cansada por el jugueteo, pero maravillosamente renovada, Emilia exclamó- _¡Sin duda debo buscar un Gimnasio! _dejando en evidencia esa respiración agitada, propia de una persona cuyo mayor ejercicio no pasaba mas allá de caminar un par de cuadras de ida y vuelta al día. Se recostó libremente a la sombra de un árbol.

Él nuevamente se sentó a su lado, claramente no había entendido lo que había dicho, pero no iba a preguntarle ni a reclamar que no entendía. Se limitó a observarla en silencio.

- _¿Por qué decidiste rendirte con Candy?_ Preguntó Emilia, nuevamente rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos.

Albert suspiró… _Por miedo quizás._

_- ¿Miedo?_ _William Albert Ardley, siente miedo. ¿Quién lo pensaría? _dijo en voz alta y algo divertida.

- _Supongo que me cansé de esperar a que ella me mirara de otra manera_, _el amor no es mi fuerte_, respondió resignado.

- _El amor no es el fuerte de nadie_, afirmó Emilia.

- _¿Te has enamorado? _

- _Si, una vez_… ¡_y como una completa imbécil!_, añadió la chica en su cabeza.

- _¿Y no estás con él? _Preguntó con legítima curiosidad.

_- No, con el tiempo me di cuenta, de que ambos buscábamos caminos diferentes y terminamos la relación… _respondió_. ¡Claro, que su "camino diferente" era una tipa teñida, que le ponía sus pechugas de plástico en la cara cada vez que podía!,_ agregó para sí.

- _Y tu familia ¿no presionó para que te casaras? Con 27 años y sin un compromiso, debe ser difícil, _dijo pensando.

- _¿Acaso soy demasiado vieja?_ Preguntó Emilia riendo.

Al comprender el significado de sus palabras, Albert, quiso disculparse.

- _Con 27 años estoy en la plenitud de la vida… Supongo que aun soy una ingenua que cree en el amor verdadero y perfecto_, dijo divertida.

_- ¿Y a él no lo sigues amando?_

_- Para nada. Con el tiempo me di cuenta, de que no era amor lo que sentía por él, y estoy segura que él tampoco sentía amor por mí. Quizás era comodidad o necesidad de estar con alguien con quien compartir mis gustos._

Albert esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- _¿Volvemos a la mansión? _Preguntó la joven, levantándose del suelo.

- _Si, vamos_, respondió el joven, regalándole una sonrisa.

Una brisa fresca, hizo que Emilia se estremeciera, y envolvió sus brazos con las manos, tratando de darse algo de calor.

- _Ten_, dijo él, mientras ponía la chaqueta que antes llevaba él, sobre los hombros de Emilia. Sin darse cuenta, el joven rozó suavemente la piel de Emilia, provocando en ella que volviera ese súbito sonrojo que pensaba ya la había dejado en paz. _¡Otra vez no!_ Dijo para sí.

Un titubeante "gracias" escapó de sus labios, mientras juntos emprendieron su regreso a la mansión en un agradable silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y de vez en cuando compartiendo unas miradas cómplices.

Al llegar a la gran propiedad, Candy corrió a recibirlos.

- _¡Albert! ¡Emilia!_ Gritó la chica de los rizos dorados.

Emilia alzó su mano, en señal de saludo, mientras que Albert simplemente le regaló a la pequeña una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- _No te rindas_… le dijo Emilia, al pasar por el lado de Albert, mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la mansión provocando en él cierta incomodidad, pero no tenía claro el porqué.

- _Emilia, ¡ven!_ _Ahora si debes arreglarte para la cena. ¡Albert te vas a sorprender!, _exclamó Candy con demasiado entusiasmo.

Emilia sonrió algo incómoda, los arreglos y cosas formales, no eran lo suyo, sin embargo, no tenía escapatoria. –_Vamos_, dijo resignada, mientras Candy la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba apresurada a la habitación.

Albert observó a ambas mujeres subir, sin despegar su vista de ellas hasta que se perdieron en el umbral de la puerta.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

_- Emilia, el baño está listo,_ dijo Candy mientras la guiaba al pequeño cuarto donde una gran bañera llena de agua templada y pétalos de diversas flores la esperaba.

- _Gracias Candy_, respondió con timidez, normalmente tomaba una ducha rápida y ya, nunca se había dado tiempo de darse un baño de tina y menos con flores en el agua.

_- Bueno, Emilia, entra a la bañera o se enfriará el agua, _dijo Candy riéndose.

_- Pero tú… ¿no te irás de aquí?, preguntó Emilia cohibida. _

_- ¿No quieres que te ayude? Puedo jabonar tu espalda, _respondió con completa naturalidad.

_- ¡Mierda! Si esto es una broma, seguro esta escena pasará a ser un hit del porno lésbico, "Jabonada por un personaje de animé", _dijo sin darse cuenta que lo decía en voz alta.

_- ¿Qué dices Emilia? Lo siento, no entiendo tu idioma, _dijo sacando su lengua.

_- Candy no es necesario que me ayudes, preferiría darme un baño sola, _sonrió tímidamente_._

_- ¿En serio no necesitarás ayuda? _Preguntó algo sorprendida, era común que otra mujer, aunque generalmente era la mucama, las ayudara en las labores de aseo personal.

- _En serio Candy, ve arreglarte mientras. Luego me ayudas con el vestido_, le respondió con amabilidad.

- _Está bien Emilia_, respondió la chica con ánimo renovado.

Ya en la intimidad, Emilia se quitó su ropa y sujetó su cabello en una cola alta, para entrar al fin a la bañera.

_- ¿Por dios de esto me he perdido toda la vida? _Dijo al sentir el relajo casi instantáneo de un baño de tina. Donde se perdió una vez más en sus pensamientos.

- _¿Por qué con Albert me pongo tan nerviosa?. Está bien, es MINO, sí, muy mino. Alto, de espalda ancha, brazos fuertes, ojos maravillosos, sonrisa cautivadora, simpático, amable… aunque es rubio, siempre los he preferido morenos_, pensó, riéndose luego de lo tonto que sonaba ese comentario. _Por un momento, estuve segura de que me besaría_, murmuró, ruborizándose y sintiendo un profundo hormigueo en su estómago al recordar la escena. ¡_Emilia! él no te puede empezar a gustar, él es de Candy y contra ella ¡no tienes oportunidad!_… se retó. _Y aunque ella no estuviera, no tengo oportunidad, ¡es un personaje de ficción por dios! _Dijo casi gritando esto último.

- _Emilia, ¿estás bien?_ Preguntó una vocecilla sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- _Si, Candy, estoy bien, ya salgo, _dijo con cierta turbación en su voz.

Buscó con la vista alrededor de la habitación una bata o toalla con la cual taparse. _¡Rayos! No hay nada, ¿ahora cómo salgo?, _pensó afligida.

- ¡_Candy!, _llamó apesadumbrada_. Necesito una toalla_, dijo con resignación.

- _¡Oh! Tienes razón olvidé dejártela_, dijo Candy divertida, mientras entraba al lugar. - _Toma,_ dijo mientras sonreía extendiendo su mano para entregarle la toalla, retirándose al instante.

- _Emilia, en la mesita, dejé un conjunto de ropa interior que la señora Russell incluyó con tu vestido_, dijo mientras la esperaba en la habitación.

Emilia se dirigió a la mesita y encontró un calzón que le llegaría hasta las rodillas y llena de vuelos, _¡Vaya con esto sí que me sentiré sexy! _Dijo con risa. Junto a ello, también había un corsé y una especie de sujetador sin forma. _Oh no, si me pongo esto, seré el centro de atracción y no precisamente por ser una invitada_, dijo imaginándose el tambaleo de sus pechos en aquel sostén carente de firmeza y forma.

Rápidamente, secó su cuerpo y se puso el calzón, agradecida de que la señora Russell, se anticipara y pensara en ello. Al menos este calzón nadie lo notará, pensó con resignación. El corsé y el sujetador, los hizo a un lado, y simplemente usó su bello sostén de encaje. No muy convencida de la combinación, salió del cuarto de baño hacia la habitación.

- _¿Y qué tal?_ Preguntó Emilia a Candy. _Creo que tendré que hacerme un conjunto de lencería más acorde a mis gustos, _dijo riendo.

Candy asintió riendo. Mientras se apresuraba a ayudarla con el vestido.

- _Perfecto_, dijo Candy, regalándole una sonrisa. _Creo que tendrás que diseñarme un vestido para la fiesta en Chicago_, dijo Candy. _Quiero verme como una mujer hermosa_, dijo, mirando su cuerpo oculto tras un tierno vestido burdeo hasta las pantorrillas y cubierto totalmente hasta el cuello.

- ¿_Para alguien en especial?_, preguntó Emilia sin rodeos.

Candy se ruborizó completamente, sin poder ocultar su rostro de la vergüenza. Emilia rió ante la reacción.

- _No te preocupes, no tienes que decirme nada. Yo te ayudaré si así lo quieres, _dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Emilia cepillaba su cabello suavemente, y dejó caer sus ondas sobre los hombros, sujetos solamente por un par de peinetas que Candy le había prestado.

Buscó en su cartera, su bolsito con maquillaje. _¡Menos mal no olvidé ponerlo en la cartera!_ Exclamó en español, causando la gracia de Candy.

Con agilidad se aplicó un poco de base, delineó sus ojos, algo de máscara y brillo labial. Simple pero efectivo, para borrar los estragos que el cansancio acumulado habían causado en su rostro. _Ahora sí, ¡estoy lista!_ Exclamó.

- ¡_Te ves hermosa! _Exclamó la rubia algo ruborizada. Nunca había estado junto a una mujer así, tan sencilla y exótica. La intimidaba.

- _Gracias Candy_, respondió con un tímido rubor en sus mejillas. Se miró al espejo en detalle_, si estuviéramos en el 2013, ningún hombre se sentiría atraído en explorar bajo el faldón del vestido_, pensó.

- _Candy, ¿por qué no te sueltas el cabello?, si quieres verte más adulta, cambiar el peinado es un buen inicio._

Candy pensativa, hizo caso del consejo, quitando las cintas que sujetaban sus coletas. Su espalda se cubrió delicadamente con sus rizos. El cambio era evidente. Realmente las coletas la hacían lucir demasiado joven.

Emilia aplicó un poco de máscara en las pestañas de Candy y finalmente color en los labios. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y resaltaban hermosamente.

- _Ahora sí, estamos listas_, dijo Emilia sonriendo casi orgullosa de su pequeño consejo.

Una mucama, las interrumpió, cuando golpeó a la puerta y avisó que la cena estaba próxima a servirse y que Sir William Albert Ardley las esperaba.

Ambas chicas se ruborizaron al pensar en él.

_- ¡Emilia eres una tonta!_ Se reprendió en sus pensamientos, al imaginar que él pudiera llegar a sentirse levemente atraído a ella. _¡Albert es de Candy, y es un personaje ficticio! ¡No existe! _Se recordó, tratando de borrar lo sucedido esa tarde y todas esas fantasías con las que más de una vez entretuvo su mente.

Cuando salieron al encuentro del joven rubio, Albert miró fijamente a la castaña, escrutando cada parte de ella, cosa que Emilia no pudo pasar por alto.

Ruborizada nuevamente y sin poder ejercer control alguno sobre ello, mientras se acercaban a él, solo atinó a murmurar una y otra vez_, ¡él no te está mirando!, ¡No existe!, ¡Es un dibujo animado!, ¡Él no te está mirando!, ¡No existe!, ¡Es un dibujo animado!, _esperando, rogando que tal mantra surtiera algún efecto en los pensamientos que comenzaban a dibujarse en su cabeza...

.

.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Hola chicas!... Les traje este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado. Aunque la real aventura comenzará en los próximos, con la aparición de mas personajes de este bello mundo "Candiciano" xD

Gracias, millones de gracias a todas por leer, dejar sus reviews, favoriteos y seguimientos.

**Saludos! **


	5. Visitas inesperadas

**Capítulo 4. Visitas inesperadas**

.

Albert miró con extrañeza a la castaña, al notar que nerviosamente murmuraba una y otra vez frases para él, inentendibles.

- _¿Sucede Algo?_ Preguntó obteniendo la atención de Emilia.

- _Eh, no, no ocurre nada_, respondió tratando de tranquilizarse. _¡Rayos! ¿No podías verte peor, cierto? _preguntó irónicamente y en su nativo español, sin darse cuenta que lo decía en voz alta.

- _¿Estás segura que no sucede nada? _Insistió Albert que la observaba intrigado, la expresión contrariada de la chica lo descolocaba. Mientras Candy solo reía, encontraba fascinante esos escapes verbales de Emilia.

- _Lo siento_, respondió Emilia avergonzada, _en serio, no pasa nada_, sonrió.

- _¿Vamos?_ Dijo entonces el joven, ofreciendo a ambas chicas uno de sus brazos como apoyo. Candy, como era de costumbre, aceptó entusiasmada y se colgó de él con gusto y una mirada de ensoñación.

Emilia en cambio, algo reticente, se sujetó de su brazo, procurando no estrechar mucho el contacto.

- _Candy, te ves preciosa_, le dijo discretamente Albert a su pequeña, quien se sonrojó de inmediato.

Tres figuras, sumamente atractivas bajaron juntos por la larga escalera. Al llegar al comedor, Emilia quedó maravillada ante el arreglo del lugar. Parecía que una fiesta de gran magnitud estaba por llevarse a cabo. La elegancia de la mesa, el festín ya instalado en el centro. Los sirvientes finamente ataviados, listos para servir.

- _¿Todas las cenas son así?_ Preguntó atónita.

- _¡Oh! no, esta es una cena especial, es tu cena de bienvenida_, respondió Candy divertida.

Emilia dio un largo suspiro de alivio, que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, causando discretas risas entre la servidumbre.

Albert le guiñó un ojo, y la invitó a tomar asiento, en el lugar donde él ya había corrido la silla para ayudarla. Luego se dirigió a Candy haciendo lo mismo. El festín comenzó pronto.

- _¿Sólo somos nosotros? _Preguntó Emilia, asombrada ante tal cantidad de comida de apariencia desconocida.

_- Si, solo somos nosotros,_ respondió Albert sonriente.

- _¿Y George?_

- _Él se fue a Chicago esta tarde_, respondió despreocupado. - _Bueno, Emilia… Candy, comencemos a comer, _dijo Albert dando inicio a la cena.

Los sirvientes, comenzaron la primera ronda de platos, que Emilia miraba extrañada y probaba con cuidado. Acostumbrada a comer sopas instantáneas, sándwiches, pizzas y toda clase de comida chatarra y de rápida elaboración, aquellos platillos eran _¡demasiado exuberantes, pero deliciosos! _Admitió en su cabeza, mientras degustaba con más soltura.

Entre platillos, Candy y Albert hicieron un par de brindis para su excéntrica invitada, que ella agradeció profundamente. Realmente se sorprendía de que fueran tan buenos con alguien que era un completo desconocido, estaba segura ahora de sus afirmaciones. El mundo hubiese sido mucho mejor, si más gente como ellos existiera.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente, fue un momento grato entre los tres, conversaron un poco. Candy se dedicó a contarle de su vida y de la profesión que tan orgullosa ejercía. Y con ello, Emilia fue saciando su curiosidad acerca de cómo era la medicina en aquella época, pues claramente no existía la tecnología ni medicamentos que ella conocía en su práctica como Médico Veterinario. Albert se limitó gran parte de la cena a observar como Candy y Emilia compartían opiniones y se deleitaba al ver a Emilia, preguntar cosas tan técnicas a Candy sobre los casos que ella le relataba.

_- Emilia_, interrumpió Candy de pronto. _Mañana debo partir a Chicago, pero… me gustaría que me ayudaras a diseñar el vestido para la fiesta… _dijo tímidamente_. Quiero deslumbrar, _añadió en un susurro solo audible para la castaña.

Emilia rió entendiendo perfectamente el sentido de la petición. - _¿Te parece si buscamos lápiz y papel y lo hacemos ahora?_

_- ¿¡En serio!? _Exclamó Candy sumamente entusiasmada, al tiempo que corría al despacho en busca de lo necesario.

- _¿Dónde aprendiste a diseñar ropa?_ Preguntó Albert intrigado.

_- Hice unos cursos para diseñar y coser_, respondió con suma naturalidad.

- _Te admiro, al igual que Candy, no te avergüenzas de tener un oficio. La sociedad juzga demasiado a las mujeres que trabajan y más aun que se dedican a labores como la tuya, _dijo Albert pensativo.

- _Las mujeres somos capaces de hacer muchas cosas, odio la idea de no hacer algo útil, ¡sentirme como una planta! Nada peor que eso_, afirmó.

_- Tienes razón_, rió el joven_. Entonces, en tu país trabajabas en la costura… _

_- ¡Oh No!, eso es solo un pasatiempo. Me gusta aprender a hacer cosas, _afirmó orgullosa_. Mi trabajo es otro… _

_- ¿Cuál es? _Preguntó intrigado, recordando aquella parte inconclusa de la conversación que tuvieron en el bosque_._

- _Cuidaba animales_, se limitó a responder.

_- ¡Aquí traigo todo!, _gritó Candy al llegar a la sala, interrumpiéndolos.

- _Bien, comencemos entonces_, dijo Emilia sonriendo.

Albert estaba cada vez más interesado en aquella extraña mujer, le atraía su personalidad, era similar en muchos aspectos a su adorada Candy, pero también era muy similar a él. Ahora sabía que le gustaba hacer cosas por ella misma y además compartía su amor por los animales, dedicándoles parte de su vida. Sin duda, tenía a dos mujeres únicas a su lado.

- _Me dijiste que querías verte más madura, ¿verdad?_ Preguntó Emilia a viva voz. Con sorpresa, Albert miró a Candy al instante, provocando el sonrojo de la rubia.

Con sus mejillas absolutamente encendidas, Candy respondió afirmativamente muy suavemente. Para Emilia, todo había pasado desapercibido, claramente para ella, un tema de ese tipo, era algo sumamente trivial.

- _¿Qué te parece algo así?_ Preguntó mostrando el boceto de un sencillo vestido levemente ajustado de escote recto y tirantes, cintura baja marcada por una cinta de raso, que caía libremente hasta los tobillos. Y de espalda ligeramente descubierta con un corte en "v".

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par - _¡Me encanta! Jamás había visto algo así…_

_- Pensaba que podría ser de satín amarillo y el fajín de la cintura en un raso dorado ¿No será demasiado provocativo? _Preguntó la castaña un tanto insegura.

Albert miraba intrigado el diseño, mientras su rostro se torneaba cada vez mas colorado.

- _¿Tienes calor Albert? _Preguntó Emilia con una sonrisa pícara, al ver su rostro sonrojado.

- _Si, un poco_, contestó nervioso.

_- ¿Te imaginas a Candy con un vestido así? ¿Crees que se vería bien? Insistió perspicaz._

Albert tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de responder, el súbito rubor en sus mejillas, delataba ante Emilia que claramente había tenido una visión de Candy en ese vestido, y era más que positiva.

- _Se verá muy linda_, dijo escueto, pero provocando una tierna reacción de rubor en la pequeña.

Emilia sonrió satisfecha.

- _Bueno, faltan detalles, podríamos añadir un poco de pedrería aquí, y encaje dorado acá, _indicó en el boceto, mientras Candy asentía extasiada a todo.

- _Mañana antes de partir a Chicago iré con la señora Russell para que lo haga_, sonrió ilusionada. _Albert lo puede recoger y llevarlo a Chicago a tiempo para la fiesta, ¿no es así? _Le preguntó.

- _Claro pequeña_, respondió aun sonrojado.

- _Me alegro que te gustara, espero que el resultado en vivo sea mejor, _dijo al mismo tiempo que un imprudente bostezo escapaba de su boca, provocando la risa de los presentes.

- _Emilia debes estar cansada, y Candy mañana partirás temprano. Es hora de ir a dormir. Mañana nos veremos al desayuno, después, me puedes acompañar al río Emilia, tengo ganas de pescar, hace mucho que no lo hago, ¿te animas?_

_- Eh, claro, vamos, _respondió no muy convencida.

- _¡Ya está! Entonces nos veremos al desayuno_, dijo la rubia emocionada, para luego acercarse a Emilia y abrazarla como si fuesen grandes amigas. - _¡Me ha encantado conocerte! ¡Buenas noches Emilia!_

_- Para mí ha sido un placer también, _dijo respondiendo sorprendida al abrazo_. ¡Descansa!_

_- ¡Buenas noches Albert! Dijo abrazando al rubio con fuerza. _

_- Hasta mañana Candy, _le respondió con una dulce sonrisa y besó su frente.

Candy corrió como un torbellino escalera arriba_. ¡Buenas noches!_ gritó desde arriba, para luego desaparecer por el amplio pasillo.

- _Te acompaño hasta tu habitación_, dijo Albert mientras le hacía un gesto con su mano, para guiarla.

_- No… no es necesario. Puedo ir sola… _

_- Lo sé, pero quiero acompañarte, insistió sonriente._

Emilia asintió algo ruborizada, pero, ahora iría a dormir y en su mente pensaba que esa fantasía llegaría a su fin_. ¡Sería una tonta si no aprovechara éste sueño!_ Dijo para sí.

En el umbral de la habitación, Albert y Emilia, se quedan en silencio. La actitud de Emilia nuevamente cambiaba, y desconcertaba a Albert de una manera atractiva.

- _Buenas noches Emilia, espero descanses. Recuerda que mañana tenemos una cita, _guiñó.

_- Buenas noches Albert_, respondió algo apenada. - _Estoy feliz de haberte conocido_, añadió con cierta tristeza y un leve tartamudeo nervioso.

- _Esa parece una despedida definitiva, sabes que puedes quedarte aquí cuanto tiempo desees. _

_- Gracias Albert_, dijo sincera. Y en un impulso abrazó al joven hombre con fuerza, mientras en su mente pasaba aquel pensamiento de hace rato, _¡sería una tonta no aprovechar éste sueño!_, Aferrada al joven que, dubitativo respondió al abrazo. Sonrió. _¡Muchas gracias por todo Albert!  
Buenas noches_, dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras se adentraba a la habitación.

Albert se retiró confundido, pero agradado, esbozó una sonrisa, mientras se fue en dirección a su habitación.

- _Después de todo soy una tonta_, dijo para sí, Emilia. - _Pero él ama a Candy, no podría, aunque esto sea sólo un sueño._

Con cuidado Emilia, se quitó el vestido y se metió a la cama. Un colchón mullido y sábanas demasiado suaves, fueron suficientes, para hacerla caer rendida.

- _Fue un gusto haberlos conocido_, murmuró antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

Aquella visita, los tenía a todos corriendo sin parar, el sol apenas comenzaba a colarse por entre las cortinas, cuando el barullo producido por el movimiento de la gente, comenzó a ser terriblemente notorio para los oídos de la chica que dormía plácidamente.

_- ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué meten tanto ruido?_ Gritó a medio dormir.

El bullicio continuaba incesante. Sin estar completamente despierta, la chica salió de su habitación, con una sensación extraña, seguramente por ese vívido sueño, pensaba. Despreocupada como siempre caminó por el pasillo.

- _Vaya, vaya, así que el tío nos tenía ésta sorpresita,_ dijo irónicamente un joven de unos 23 años, alto de cuerpo macizo, tez morena y cabello claro de reflejos cobrizos. El joven, la miró con detalle y atrevimiento, provocando al fin una reacción en la atónita chica.

- _¡Mierda!_ Gritó al darse cuenta que estaba en ropa interior y que muy contrario a lo que pensaba, aquel "sueño" aun no terminaba.

Emilia corrió a su habitación, asustada, nerviosa, _¡Pero si se suponía esto era un sueño!_ Gritó. Rápidamente se vistió, y preparó para salir. Controló su respiración y suspiró. Bajó rápidamente al comedor, recordando la cita hecha la noche anterior… _¡El desayuno con Candy!_

Al llegar al comedor, ve que Albert conversa molesto con una mujer. Su voz resonaba en todo el salón.

- _¡La tía abuela Elroy! _exclamó Candy, que venía detrás de Emilia al escuchar su voz. _¡Neil! _Añadió dirigiendo su mirada al hombre que se apostaba en el rincón, con evidente molestia.

_- ¿Elroy? ¿Neil? Ese tipo tan guapo es ¿Neil?... Pero ¡por Dios! ¿Con qué alimentan a estos hombres aquí? _Dijo en voz alta y en su natal lengua, nuevamente sin percatarse de sus acciones.

- _¡Emilia!,_ exclamó Albert al verla, _¡Candy! Lo siento, hemos hecho demasiado ruido, _dijo a modo de disculpa.

- _No, no, está bien, no te preocupes_, respondió la castaña. Mientras sentía la mirada escrutadora de aquella mujer. Realmente daba miedo, sus facciones duras, mirada severa, su voz imponente y extraordinariamente fuerte. _Ciertamente el anime quedó corto con su descripción_, pensó.

- _Tía Abuela, ella es la señorita Emilia Martínez, nuestra invitada, _presentó escuetamente Albert y con evidente incomodidad por la situación.

- _¿Nuestra?_ Preguntó Elroy mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- _De Candy y mía, es nuestra invitada de honor._

Elroy se levantó de la silla, y con suma diligencia se acercó a Emilia, era intimidante.

- _Mucho gusto_, dijo Emilia titubeante.

- _Así que es cierto_, dijo de pronto la señora. _En Chicago ya corrían rumores de que habías traído a otra mujer a la casa. ¿No te basta con Candy? ¿No puedes controlar tus imprudencias William? ¿Quieres seguir humillando a los Ardley?, _preguntó enfurecida, causando un sonrojo de rabia en la chica aludida.

- _Tía Abuela, Emilia es nuestra amiga y se quedará cuanto tiempo ella estime conveniente. Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa. Y creo que tenemos todos muy claro, quien es bienvenido, y quién no lo es_, dijo mirando furibundo a Neil.

- _Emilia, te pido disculpas por el arrebato de mi tía. Debes entenderla, es anciana y hay cosas que su cabeza no le permiten entender con claridad_, dijo irónico y bastante molesto, provocando aun más enojo en Elroy.

Emilia y Candy, tuvieron que luchar contra su deseo de reír. Jamás Emilia habría imaginado, que Albert fuese capaz de hacer comentarios de ese tipo.

- _Mucho gusto Emilia, se acercó Neil_, tomando su mano para besarla, mientras la miraba con descaro.

- _Candy, veo que sigues tan rebelde como siempre_, la saludó fríamente y con una mirada despectiva.

- _Cuida tus palabras Neil_, amenazó Albert. _Solo te admito aquí porque la tía me lo pidió, como excepción._

- _Lo siento_, respondió, bajando la mirada.

- _Después de todo, es igual de cobarde que en la serie_, pensó Emilia.

- _Bueno, creo que es mejor que pasemos a desayunar. Candy, Emilia_, dijo sonriente, dirigiéndose a ellas ofreciendo nuevamente sus brazos como apoyo. Esta vez, Emilia no puso demasiada resistencia, no quería resaltar demasiado, la famosa Tía Elroy ya la tenía demasiado nerviosa. Desde que la vio, no había dejado de enjuiciarla con la mirada.

El desayuno, transcurrió con un incómodo silencio y miradas entre los comensales. Candy estaba evidentemente incómoda con la presencia de Neil, y Neil, por su parte, no despegaba su mirada de Emilia ni tampoco de Candy, a quien miraba con cierta suavidad. Tampoco la tía abuela, dejaba de analizar a aquella desconocida. Mientras Albert, miraba con recelo a ambos recién llegados. No entendía bien que hacían allí, _¿sólo venían a investigar a Emilia?_ Estaba harto, de las imprudencias de su familia. Sobre todo de ellos, que se creían con derecho a juzgar todas sus acciones.

Y Emilia, Emilia sentía que se hundía en el asiento, por un lado, estaba convencida de que el sueño terminaría y por otro, ahora se encontraba con 2 personajes desagradables, una, juzgándola duramente con la mirada y el otro, prácticamente comiéndosela.

Finalizado el desayuno, al fin. Elroy se retiró a su habitación. Mientras que Neil decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores.

- _Emilia, te pido disculpas por todo esto, debiste estar muy incómoda presenciando estas discusiones_, sentenció Albert apenado.

- _La verdad estaba incómoda con la mirada de tu tía, pero las discusiones, lamentablemente es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada,_ confesó. _No te preocupes Albert, cuando la gente es testaruda, es difícil no discutir con ellos. _

_- Tienes razón. _

_- Emilia, estaré ansiosa por verte en Chicago para la fiesta, _dijo Candy_. - Quiero que me ayudes a arreglarme ese día, _confesó en un susurro.

_- Lo haría encantada, pero Candy, yo no estoy invitada…_

_- Claro que lo estás, _interrumpió Albert_, la fiesta es en mi honor, y tú eres mi invitada._

_- ¡Lo ves! Debes enviarle a la señora Russell cuanto antes el diseño de tu vestido, seguro será magnífico. _

_- Serán las más hermosas y estaré honrado de tenerlas como compañía, _dijo Albert con galantería.

_- No puedo esperar a que llegue el día, _dijo Candy ansiosa, mirando la hora en el gran reloj de la sala_. - ¡Ya es hora de irme! Los extrañaré mucho._

Candy abrazó a Emilia y luego a Albert, de quien se aferró con fuerza y con cierta reticencia a dejarlo. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, tenía una reunión importante en Chicago y debía finiquitar todo, antes de regresar de manera permanente a aquella ciudad.

_- ¡Adiós Candy!, nos veremos pronto, _dijeron al unísono. Mientras el vehículo se alejaba.

- ¡_William!, necesito hablar contigo, se escucho de pronto la voz severa de la matriarca. _

El semblante de Albert cambió súbitamente, su mirada de resignación y el suspiro necesario para ganar paciencia, causaron risa en Emilia.

- _Ve con ella, yo aprovecharé de dar un paseo por los jardines_, dijo tratando de darle ánimo para enfrentarla.

- _Volveré pronto, recuerda que luego iremos a pescar_. Sonrió, para luego encaminarse al despacho.

- _Nunca se fijará en ti, no le importan las mujeres, es un extravagante_, dijo Neil, enfatizando la palabra extravagante entre comillas.

- _No sabes de lo que hablas_, respondió Emilia molesta por la forma en que la miraba.

- _Te vi observándolo, te gusta. Pero no te hará caso. Si quieres a un hombre de verdad, puedes recurrir a mí,_ sentenció intentando dar una mirada sensual.

- _¿A ti?_ Preguntó Emilia mirándolo de pies a cabeza, riendo maliciosamente. _En realidad eres un soberano huevón_, sentenció en su nativo español, retirándose del lugar.

- _¿Qué me dijiste?_ Preguntó intrigado por sus palabras, y contrariado por la actitud de la chica.

- _¡Que eres un soberano huevón!_ Respondió a la distancia girando su cabeza para ver su expresión. No había reído tanto en mucho tiempo.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

En el jardín, Emilia se dedicó a contemplar las rosas de la entrada, el jardín era inmenso y allí encontró aquellas famosas rosas que tanto quería conocer, _"Dulce Candy"._

- _¿Las conocías?_

La voz de Albert la asustó, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

- Son hermosas.

- _Lo son, fueron creadas por mi sobrino Anthony para Candy, por eso su nombre_, dijo con nostalgia. _Falleció hace unos años, estas rosas fueron su legado._

-_ Lo siento, debió ser un chico extraordinario, si fue capaz de crear algo tan hermoso, _afirmó Emilia_, _presintiendo que el famoso Anthony era tan buen muchacho como era descrito.

- _Lo era…_

_- Se nota lo querías mucho, tu cara se ilumina al hablar de él._

_Albert asintió con una sonrisa. - Bueno Señorita Martínez, ¿nos vamos de pesca?_

_- ¡Vamos! Aunque debo confesar que nunca he pescado más que un resfrío, rió._

_- Seré tu maestro entonces, _dijo mirándola a los ojos.

_- ¡Rayos! ¿Tienes que mirarme así?, _se preguntó, cerrando sus ojos, respiró profundo. Ese hombre la perturbaba completamente, era todo lo que ella había esperado, pero sabía que aunque lo que estaba viviendo fuese una fantasía o un simple sueño, él le pertenecía a otra.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

- _Tía abuela, ¿Sabes algo acerca de esa mujer?, _preguntó Neil.

- _No, solo sé que no es de éste país y es invitada de William. Incluso será su pareja en la fiesta que daremos en Chicago. _

_- ¿Qué idioma habla? se nota que el inglés no es su lengua materna. _

_- Habla español, aunque desconozco el país de donde viene, o su familia. _Definitivamente no me da confianza, sentenció con altivez.

_- ¿Sabes si hay algún diccionario de español en la biblioteca? _

_- ¿Para qué quieres uno? Preguntó extrañada._

_- Sólo por curiosidad, _sentenció frustrado_. ¿Hay alguno?_

_- Debería haber uno, recuerdo que traje uno de un viaje a España. _

_- Bien, _dijo dando la vuelta para ir a la biblioteca.

_- ¡Neil! _Llamó la voluntariosa anciana_ - ¡No cometas ninguna estupidez! _

Neil siguió su camino fingiendo no haberla escuchado. Determinado buscó el diccionario y comenzó pronto a buscar las palabras que necesitaba de manera fonética. Pero solo encontró una, "soberano".

- _¡Fantástico!, me considera un rey, eso no puede ser malo_, pensó satisfecho.

**.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

- _Es inútil, no sirvo para esto_, protestó la chica, que se encontraba ya en la orilla del río junto a Albert.

_- Es sólo cosa de tener paciencia. No es tan difícil, dijo_, mientras se acercaba a Emilia por la espalda, suavemente sujetaba sus manos que sostenían la caña.

_- Levanta tus brazos así, y lanza._

_- ¡Como si fuera tan simple contigo sosteniendo me así! _Protestó en español.

Albert rió, - _Emilia, tendrás que enseñarme español, no entiendo lo que dices._

Emilia suspiró - _No te preocupes, olvídalo. ¿Qué te parece si tu pescas y yo observo?_

- _Está bien_, respondió dubitativo_, pero a cambio, tendrás que contarme más sobre ti._

- _Suena justo ¿Qué quieres saber sobre mí?_

_- Cuéntame sobre tu niñez._

_- No hay mucho que contar al respecto. Siempre fui una niña un poco solitaria, tenía pocos amigos y prácticamente todos eran hombres. Era demasiado traviesa. Mis madre me retaba todo el tiempo porque me comportaba como un niño, y mi padre me sobreprotegía como si fuese de cristal. _Sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos.

_Luego nació mi hermano, al principio yo estaba feliz, al fin dejaría de tener toda la atención y podría ser libre, pero no fue así. Por un momento creí que lo odiaría por siempre. Siempre era yo la culpable de todas sus maldades. _Emilia dio un largo suspiro_, nunca pensé que llegaría a quererlo tanto, _dijo con sus ojos cristalizados.

- _¿Lo extrañas mucho?_

_- Así parece._

_- ¿Hace cuánto que no lo ves?_

_- Hace exactamente dos días, _sonrió_. De cierta forma, él es lo contrario a mí, siempre crecí solitaria, no tenía muchos amigos. En la escuela, era igual, me dedicaba a mis estudios y a observar a la gente. Mi hermano al contrario, tenía muchos amigos, descuidó sus estudios y vivía para divertirse, mientras a mí los chicos siempre me veían como la mejor amiga, a él las chicas lo persiguen por su personalidad llamativa y además debo admitir que es bastante guapo, _añadió.

_- Debe ser algo de familia, _dijo Albert con naturalidad.

_- ¿Tener personalidad llamativa o ser guapos? _Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

_- Las dos cosas. _

_- Puede ser, _rió_, pero a mí no me ayudan cuando de materia amorosa se trata, _confesó divertida. - _Supongo que ser alguien que aprendió a disfrutar de la soledad es algo que juega en contra_.

- _Es posible, quizás es eso lo que haga que nos consideren siempre el mejor amigo y no como algo más_, dijo Albert con un dejo de tristeza.

- _O es porque somos demasiado inseguros y no nos atrevemos a darlo todo por la persona que amamos…_ añadió Emilia.

Albert dejó la caña sujeta entre las rocas, a la espera de que algún pez mordiera el anzuelo. Y se sentó en una roca junto a Emilia, que ahora en silencio jugaba con sus manos dibujando en el agua.

- _Puede que tengas razón en eso último_, afirmó.

- _¡Mierda!_ Gritó de pronto Emilia al sentir un hilo de agua fría recorrer su espalda. Albert lo había hecho de nuevo.

El rubio se echó a reír divertido ante la expresión de la mujer, quien aprovechó el descuido para descargar cuánta agua alcanzó con sus manos, sobre el rostro risueño de Albert, y correr tan pronto pudo para evitar una represalia.

Albert se levantó, rápido y corrió tras Emilia prometiendo venganza.

- _¡Rayos!_ Exclamó Emilia con un deplorable estado físico, mientras corría apenas intentando escapar. Pero una vez más fue inútil, las largas zancadas del rubio y el claro estado físico perfecto de él, hicieron que en poco tiempo la alcanzara, tomándola por la espalda y sujetando fuertemente su cintura.

_- ¡Te atrapé!_ Le dijo al oído causando, que sus mejillas se volvieran sumamente coloradas y una corriente poco conocida atravesara su estómago.

_- ¡Maldición Albert!_ Gritó en español.

- _¿Qué sucede?_ Inquirió divertido, y sin soltarla

- _¿Interrumpo?_ Preguntó una voz masculina a lo lejos.

- _¡Neil!_, exclamó Albert molesto, dejando a Emilia libre. - _¿Qué haces aquí?_

- _Vine en busca de Emilia_, respondió despreocupado. _Quería darle las gracias._

_- ¿Darme las gracias?, _preguntó incrédula_. ¿Por qué? _

_- Por llamarme "So-be-ra-no", _dijo en un cómico acento_. Supongo que te diste cuenta de mi prestancia propia de la realeza, _dijo con un gesto petulante.

Emilia al escucharlo no pudo evitar una gran carcajada. Descolocando a Neil por completo.  
Su expresión petulante, mutó al instante, su mirada insegura y su apariencia frágil se hicieron visibles al instante.

- _Emilia ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Neil?_, preguntó Albert al notar la expresión de completa humillación de Neil.

- _Básicamente le dije que era el rey de los idiotas_, dijo sin poder parar de reír, provocando en Albert la misma reacción.

Neil, empuñó sus manos con rabia, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido?. Humillado emprendió su camino de regreso a la mansión.

- _¡Neil! ¡Neil! Espera_, gritó Emilia al ver su reacción. Al no obtener respuesta, se apresuró a encontrarlo.

- _¡Neil! Espera_, dijo sujetándole un brazo. _No te vayas… _

_Neil giró en un intento de soltarse, cuando Emilia pudo ver sus ojos cristalinos y su expresión avergonzada. _

_- Lo siento Neil, fue sin intención._

_- Demasiado tarde, _respondió él cabizbajo.

_- Oh, ¡Vamos!, tú te lo buscaste, _respondió con una sonrisa. - _Ven, quédate con nosotros, _insistió.

_- No creo que el tío William me quiera acá._

_- Y ¿eso a ti te importa?. Ven Vamos, estoy segura que no le molestará, _insistió tomando su mano para guiarlo de regreso.

_- Regresaste, _dijo Albert con evidente mal humor.

_- Nos ayudará con la pesca, _afirmó Emilia, tratando de distender el ambiente. - _Dale una oportunidad_, le dijo disimuladamente mientras pasaba por su lado.

- _Está bien_, afirmó de mala gana.

- _Bien Neil, toma esa caña y ponte a pescar. _

- _¿Yo? Yo no hago eso._

_- ¿Su majestad no pesca?_ Dijo Albert irónico.

Emilia se acercó a Neil y le dio una palmada en la nuca. - _Si no sabes hacerlo, aprende_, le reprendió.

- _¡Hey! ¿Por qué me golpeas?,_ reclamó sorprendido

- _Porque eres un idiota, te están dando la oportunidad de acercarte y arreglar las cosas. Compórtate como un hombre, ahora toma la caña de pescar_, espetó Emilia con propiedad al tiempo que le entregaba la herramienta.

Albert no pudo evitar reír ante la escena, ella sí que era de armas tomar.

- _Si no sabes pescar, yo te puedo enseñar_, dijo Albert suavizando su trato. _Seguro eres mejor alumno que Emilia, _rió.

- _Muy gracioso_, bufó Emilia fingiendo molestia.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y muy amena entre los tres. Neil suavizó su modo y casi no hubo más roces con Albert. Efectivamente Neil fue mejor alumno que Emilia, y su expresión de orgullo al obtener el primer pescado de la jornada era algo memorable.

Juntos, los tres jóvenes regresaron a la mansión con lo suficiente para la cena de esa noche.

- _¿Dónde estaban?_ Preguntó la anciana con ira, al mismo tiempo que su figura soberbia e imponente, se asomaba por la sala.

- _Fuimos de pesca tía_, respondió Albert indiferente.

- ¿_De pesca? William, ¿¡pero qué tienes en tu cabeza!? Eso no es propio de caballeros, y mucho menos de una dama_, añadió dando una severa mirada a Emilia.

- _Yo creo que fue divertido,_ confesó Neil.

- _¡Neil! Este comportamiento no lo esperaba de tu parte, _dijo con sorpresa y desilusión._ Te creía más sensato, lo mismo tú, William, eres el patriarca ¡No lo olvides!_

_- Como olvidarlo si me lo recuerdan a cada rato, _se quejó en voz baja. - _Y como patriarca las decisiones las tomo yo, y he decidido que hoy iríamos de pesca. _

_Ahora con tu permiso, iremos a la cocina a dejar estos pescados. Serán nuestra cena,_ sentenció.

Emilia, sin saber qué hacer, dio una torpe reverencia y siguió a Albert a la cocina.

- _Tu tía es de temer_, susurró Emilia.

- _La quiero mucho, pero confieso que no soporto sus maneras tan estrictas y esa obsesión absurda que tiene con las maneras que dicta la sociedad… no te imaginas cuanto extraño la libertad, _dijo con melancolía.

- _Me puedo hacer una idea_, respondió. La verdad es que a sus casi 30 años, sus padres conservadores seguían tratándola como una niña a quien podían mandar, controlar sus actos y decires. Siempre se sintió ahogada e incomprendida. Ansiaba ser una persona libre, a quien no juzgaran por cada una de sus acciones, y que pudiera decidir con total propiedad sobre su vida y futuro.

- _Fue un gran día hoy, gracias a ti pude conocer un poco a Neil. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, nunca pensé que podría sentir algo de simpatía hacia ese chico._

_- Creo que en el fondo es un buen muchacho._

_- ¿Eso lo sabes sólo con verlo? _Preguntó incrédulo.

_- Ya te lo dije, crecí observando a la gente. No sabré pescar, pero soy bastante buena analizando a la gente. Además, me recuerda a mi hermano, tuvo una etapa similar hasta que a la fuerza tuvo que madurar._

_- Ojalá sea así… _

_- Lo será, _sonrió sin modestia. _Lo será._

_._

_._

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**__  
._

_._

Ay chicas esta semana me sentía tan frustrada como Candy tratando de reunirse con Terry... sin internet, no podía subir ni leer :(  
Aprovecharé ahora que la conección está mas estable D:

Muchas gracias a todas por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo, leyendo esta historia o mis otras historias. ¡Son lo máximo!.

Un abrazo,

_**Dulce Ardley!**_


End file.
